Roman's Baby Girl
by KailahBoo11
Summary: Heather is a 14 years old girl who Roman found.He loves her so much but she is afraid that she well lose him if she started loving him. Roman loved this little girl but two thing where missing well they find the Two thing togther. Some chapters are redone
1. Heather Mau

**Authors note: I only own Heather and Cooper. This is a story of Heather, she is a 14 years old. She has been in an orphanage for the pasted 4 years. Getting taken away for her dad that would beat her. She is the oldest one there. Things are about to get fun, scary, and painful.**

* * *

"Heather, the gentleman that has been coming here to see you has adopted you. Are you ready?" Asked Maddy. "Maddy,What if he do not like me. He want a boy or a baby. I know he travels for work so what makes you think he has time for me. What if he look at me and think 'oh she has a story of getting beat and going hungry.'" I said pacing the meeting room. I have heard it all before. 'Nobody wants a 14 year old girl' I tough to myself. "You must be Heather" a tall man with long hair asked "I... I am but look if you do not want a girl let alone a 14 year old girl. I know some little kids who are looking for a dad." I said before he could introduce him to me. He just laughed and said "Heather, I am not looking for a little kid. I'm was looking for a 14 year old pretty young woman and I have found her." "Wait so what you are saying is that you a strong guy wants a little orphan girl. Please sir." Before I could finish he said "Please call me Joe or dad." I look at with a smile and said "Can I hug you Joe? It may take me a little bit to call you dad but give me time and I will." "Of course you can give me a hug and I don't care how long it takes you to call me dad. I will all ways be there for you." I can't believe that I am leaving here. I ran upstairs to my room and got my little bag of clothes. We walked to the door that I came through 4 years ago and now I'm leaving the place that I grow up in. I am never going back.

* * *

We walked to his ford red pickup truck, Joe helped me get into. When we got on the road I finally said "Hello, my name is Heather Mau Aino'i." Joe looked at me with big smile on his face and said "So I know a little bit of your life but tell me more. That is only if you want to do. I am not pushing you to tell me baby girl." I looked down and said "It all started when my mom got sick and passed away, I was only 4 years old but I remember when Jax my so called 'dad'. He would get mad and hit me. Jax was a bad guy, he loved to drink and have first time he hit me was right after the funeral and then I turned 5 years old that was the first time he umm…raped me. Then he would pimp me out and let his friends do stuff like that to me but not Will. Will was the only one of his friends that was really nice guy. Every two weeks Will would get me and when he found out that I could eat for doing something he would feed me. He would let me cry and watch TV. Then one day Will told me to get my thing and hide because the cops where on their way so I did." with tears running down my face all I could think about was 'Great back to the orphanage.' Joe said "Oh baby girl, I will never let that happen to you. So you know that I travel a lot for work. How would you like to travel with me?" "Well I guess but where? Well I meet other kid?" I asked puzzled "I think there are some people that bring there kids or siblings with them. I want to take my beautiful and pretty daughter with me so I can introduce her to my boss." He said. "I would like that. What exactly do you do for work da...Joe?" I said really fast. 'Omg I all most called him the d word, how stupid can I be' thinking to myself. I looked at him making sure that he was not mad but he was smiling. 'She all most called me dad!' He thought to himself. "Well I am a wrestler and I work for wwe. Do you know what that is?" "No, I'm sorry. I did not watch TV a whole lot." I said shyly. "It is okay, it is somewhat real and fake fight. I'm family was there when it all started. I'm a 3rd generation wrestler." Joe said. "Ok I would like to see and go with you." I said smiling. "Great I well call my friends and my cousin. They are so excited to meet you. We are going to meet them for lunch. You are going to love them and they well love you." 'No I don't want to meet his friends what of they are like Jax's friends.' thinking to myself. I asked "Can I ask you something?" "Shoot your question." He said "Umm does your work have girls too. I get a little bit uneasy about being with all of guys"." I asked. He just smiled and said "Baby girl, yes there are girls. My cousin meet his wife working there. Just take your time getting to know that people that I work with and people well leave you alone if you ask them too." There rest of the ride to get lunch was quite. I don't know if I was going to stay with him or if this was a test run. We got to the restaurant and there was four guys and two ladies there. I was so scared and Joe know I was. "I can stay here and wait for you to get done. All I aske if I may, bring your left overs for me please." I said looking down. "No you are not. You are coming in with me to meeting my two best friends, my two cousins and there wifes and girlfriend." He said. "What if they hurt me?" I said getting upset. "Baby not get upset. No they well never hurt you. If they did, baby girl they will you see the light of day." He said. "I just want them to like me." I said. He put his hand on me and said "They well love you just like I do."

* * *

**Please review**


	2. My beautiful girl

Authors note:I own Heather and Cooper.

"Hey, everyone happy y'all made it here in one piece. I would like you guys to meet Heather Mau Aino'i." Said Joe. I was behind him the whole time. Everyone said hello but never really introduced them self. "Well we drove separate so we could meet the little one." said someone. 'I had a feeling that he wanted a little one' I thought to myself. I was starting to tear up when someone said,"Well it looks like he was a little one because she is crying." Joe looked at me. "Baby girl, why are you about to cry? I didn't tell them how old you were going to be. It's okay." He said getting a little upset. "OH we did not mean too. We are sorry." They said "Well I am my names is Colby or you can call me Seth." The two-toned said "I am Jon or you can me Dean and this lovely lady in my girlfriend Renee Young." The other one said. The two guys that looked like Joe introduced them selfs as my new favorite uncles and aunt. I waved at all of them and said "Ummm... Joe, I am hungry can we get some to eat, please?" brushing my eyes. "Yes we can." He said. We eat and talked. I was happy that I got a new life."So I don't have a lot of girl stuff and I really do not know what you need. Your grandma is going to meet us at the mall. She is going to love you so much." He said. I just nodded. We left the restaurant and want to the mall.

* * *

At the mall they had a pet shop in there. I have always loved animals and really want a dog. "Hey Joe, can know we sort just meet but where is my mom?" I asked looking at puppy in one of the stores. "Well you don't have a mom because I don't have a wife but we can do this together." He said. I hugged him and said "Okay, I'm happy." "Joe, is this her?" I heard a woman say behind me. "Yes mom this is her my baby girl. Heather, I would like you to meet your grandma." He said as I turned around. I said "hello ma'am." I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to Joe's smiling face. "It is nice to meet you. Hey Joe can we go in the pet shop?" I asked. "Yes but first we got to get stuff so we can start travel tonight." He said. I just nodded. We started shopping we want to like 10 different stores getting close, shoe, ear rings because I got my ears pierced. Then we want to the pet shop like he said. "Oh Joe, she is so cute but why does she call you Joe?" His mom asked. "She is just scared to call me dad. Mom, I really want to get her a dog. What do you think?" He said to him mom. "Well I really want to get her a phone so she can call me, your dad, you and the guys. Should I do that?" She said. He looked at her and smiled "Yes mom you can get her a phone just make it fast we have to be on the road at 3:00 and it is 2:30." I was looking at this puppy. It was a golden poodle. The lady at the shop came up and asked "Do you want to look at this puppy in private?" Nodding I said "yes please." She took out the puppy and led me to a room. I was playing with the puppy. "Do you want this puppy?" Joe said behind me. I said "Yeah I always wanted a puppy. He could be my little brother." "Ok we well get him. Know you need to name him and take care of him." He said. "Ummmm... What about Noodle." He picked him up and said " Ok my little noddles lets go." I laughed and walked beside got everything we need for Noodle. I was walking up to Joe and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for today." I said crying. "You're my baby girl and I want you to have a good time and a happy life. Okay so your grandma want to get you something so we better meet her. We have to leave soon." He said. We walked up to her. "I got you a phone so you can call me when every you want. I put in everyone's number. Is that okay?" She asked. I said and hugged her. "Thank you grandma." She was crying when we left.


	3. Sleeping

After we left the mall Joe told me he had a surprise. "Baby girl you remember when I said that I travel for work?" He asked "Yes I remember you work for wwe." I said. "Good baby that is really good. I need you to put this blindfolded on." He said. I had the blindfolded on and I heard him talking on the phone. I feel asleep with Noddle in my lap. I could hear someone calling my name and it was Jax, my so called "dad." "HEATHER, I am coming for you and I am going to hurt you like you hurt me. You sent me away." He said. "No just go away, I am happy with my new life please go away. I am not your kid." I yelled. I felt someone touch me. "HEATHER, HEATHER. Baby girl, wake up you are having a nightmare." Joe said shaking me. The blindfold was off of my eyes. We were parked in a parking garage. I looked at him and cried "Please don't let him take me. Don't let him hurt me." "Who, don't let who hurt you?" He asked. "Jax please you have to keep me save. Please promise me." I said crying and hugging him. "I promise, all ways." Joe said. 'He well not find me, he can't find me.' I thought to myself.

* * *

"Okay baby girl, we are here. I well get your stuff and put it in the bus." He said. "Wait, a bus shut up." I said. "Yes, I said bus. The crew are on there way." He said. We got my stuff and got on the bus it was so big. Joe gave me tower of at the bus. "Hey Joe, where am I sleeping?" I asked getting tiered. "You are sleeping in this bottom bunk by the bathroom." He said walking down the hall to my bunk. "Is it ok if I lay down for a while? I am not feeling good." I asked. "Heather you do not have to ask it lay down. I well come and check on you in a little bit. Why are you not feelings good?" He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and laid down. Not long before I feel asleep I felt something touch me. I flow out of my bunch and on the floor still asleep I yelled "DADDY, DADDY HELP ME!" Joe jumped off the couch and ran down the hall way. I was in a ball when he picked me up. "Sshh baby girl, daddy has you and he will not let them hurt you. Princess, Wake up for daddy." He said in a caring voice. I slowly wake up in his arm. "I'm sorry." I said sadly. "There is nothing to be sorry about okay." He said. "No, I'm sorry for calling you daddy and scaring you." I cried. Joe just held his scared little girl and rocked back and forth. When he looked down she was asleep he kissed her forehead and said "never be sorry for calling me daddy."

* * *

When I wake up I was in a locker room and said "Joe... Ummm...are you in here?" I did not hear him so I want to the door and walked out of the room. There was a lot of people moving stuff and standing around. I walked up to a blonde girl and asked "umm do you know where I can find my dad?" She turned around and looked at me and said "your dad left, he said something about a little brat and you must be at brat." I just looked at her and ran off. I want to the bathroom and sat on the floor and cried. Two woman walk up to me and sat on the floor and said "hey you are going to be ok. We will help you find your dad. Does he work for wwe?" I nodded. The other one said "Okay first tell us your name." "My name is Heather and you are?" One of the lady's said " We are the Bella twins. I'm Nikki Bella and this is my sister Brie Danielson." "We just left your dad I think he said something about seeing if you were asleep or not. Come on we well take you too him." Brie said. We walked out of the bathroom and seen Jon, Colby and Joe running backstage like a crazy people. "Um guys we found her in the bathroom." Nikki said. Joe stop, ran up to me and hugging me. He was looking to see if I was hurt. "Thank you Nikki and Brie for finding her. What happened why did you leave the room?" He asked me. "I was looking for you and ask that blonde girl if she had seen you. She said 'that you left me and that you said something about a little brat and I must be at brat' I do not know where I am at and I was scared." I was said "It was Summer." We walked to the locker. The guys got ready to go out for the show. I was watching it and asked "How old do I have to be to do this?" "Umm baby can we not talk about that tonight, I have to go and Nikki and her boyfriend John are coming to sit with you. Okay can you be a good girl for me?" He said. I nodded and smiled. 'I like John, from what I've see he is a good guy.' I thought to myself. "Are you Heather?" John asked. "Yes that is me and you are so hot." I said without thinking. "Oh my thank you. My girlfriend thinks so too." He laughed.

* * *

The match was a six man tag match. The shield vs the Wyatt family. The reference called for the bell. I was in the back watching it. Nikki was talking but I really could care less about what she said. Joe was in the ring with Luke Harper. The locked up, then out of know where someone hit him. Joe was down and it looked like he was having trouble getting to his feet. I started screamed and tried to run but John had picked me up. I start hitting him and yelling "LET ME GO. THEY ARE GOING TO HURT HIM, I JUST HAVE TO SEE HIM. PLEASE LET ME GO!" He sat down and rubbed my back. He said "it's going to be okay, you can't go out there. He will be back here soon." I just nodded and put my head in his lap. I must have fell asleep on John. When I wake up the guys where back. Joe kissed me on the head and said "I need to shower but then I get done we well go to the hotel." I nodded and said "are you okay?" "yes I am ok, John said you wanted to come out and fight them, is that true?" He asked me as he laughed. I just nodded slowly. After he got got of the shower we got to leave the arena and go to the hotel. I took a shower and got in bed. Joe and Colby went out of some food. I really want to stay up for Joe but I was so tired and feel asleep on Jon's should.


	4. The Accident

I wake up and looked at the clock it read 4:30 a.m. "Hey...um...dad are you awake?" I whispering. "Heather was is wrong, why are you not asleep?" He asked waking up. "Sorry never mind." I turn facing the wall. I could hear Joe snoring. Noodle was at the foot of the bed with him. The room was dark so I thought 'I am going for a walk to see if that well helps.' I could not sleep so I got up quietly and left the room. I forgot to leave a note or grab my phone and the key. Walking down the hall in my pj's. I found myself outside by the pool,I sat down on a bunch by the pool. I was thinking about the last time I went swimming, when I remember that I don't have my phone or the key to the room. So I just watched the sunrise and it was so beautiful. I got up from the bunch and went to my room. 'Should I knock or not.' I thought to myself. I could hear Joe flipping out, I turned around and hit Colby in the chest. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said. "You do know that you're father is in there scared because he wake up and you were not in your bed." He said. I just looked down and started to cry. Jon knock on the door, Joe opened it up and I tried ran inside. "Oh my baby girl, where did y'all find her?" He asked as he hugged me. "We found her by the door. Not knowing if she was going to knock or not." Colby said "So... umm...we have to be at the arena in 10 for meet and greet so we can't be late." Jon said. We walked into the arena for smack down.

* * *

The guys want to the locker room but I was playing with Noodle out in the hall way. All of a sudden he saw someone and growled at that them. I picked him up and walked over to them, it was Rybak. "I'm sorry mister if he scared you. He is a friendly puppy. Would you like to play with us?" I asked. He just looked at me and hit Noddle. I looked at him and yelled "YOU HIT MY PUPPY. MY DADDY WELL BEAT YOU UP!" Joe must have heard me yell because he came ran out of the locker room. I held Noodle close to me as I cried. He looked at me and said "Take Noodle to the locker room, the guys should be done changed but knock just in case." I nodded and walked off crying. When I got to the locker room I knocked softly. "Come on in." Colby yelled. I walked in and sat on the floor holding my puppy close to me. Jon walked up to me and sat beside me. He gave me a hug and a kiss in the head. "What happened Mau?" He asked. "That big stupid Rybak hit Noodles because he growled at him." I cried. They look at me, then Colby said "We could take her to see the doctor?" Jon looked at him and laughed. Jon help me up and we all lefted the room. We were walking to the trainers room. I was walking a little slow. There was a truck was backing up. I did not hear the truck back up. The truck hit me, I started screamed Colby and Jon turned around and ran over to me. I was trying to get up but i must have hit my head because then everything went black.

* * *

When I finally wake up I was in the trainer's room. I started looking around for Noodle when I found him. All I could say was "What happened?" It was all still fuzzy. Joe came in he must have been crying "oh my baby girl I am so sorry." He said. "My head hurts really bad. Is Noodle ok after that big stupid Rybak hit her?" I asked. The doctor came in and told Joe to come out of the room. Jon was by my feet. "Why did the doctor asked daddy to come out of the room? Is he going to be okay?" I asked Colby. He did not look at me. I tried to get up but feel off the bed. "OH MY GOD! I don't move my legs."I said crying. Jon picked me up and took me to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and I tried to get up on my own. I feel on the floor, all I could do is cry. "Heather, it is daddy are you done?" He asked. "Yeah... Um come in." I said. "Oh my gosh, baby girl there is something I need to tell you." He said. I already know, I would never walk again. "Are you going to take me back because I can't walk?" I asked, He just picked me up help me get my pants on and carried me out of the bathroom. Stephanie and Hunter were outside the trainer's room waiting for Joe and myself. "**Joe take the next month off and take care of you daughter. We will make it out as if you got hurt backstage.**" Said Stephanie. Joe nodded and walked to the locker room and got his stuff and lifted. I just sat in the back with my puppy and Jon. He held me as I cry. I was scared, I didn't want to go back to the house. I feel asleep on Jon. When I wake up, I was in the hospital. Joe was asleep in a chair with his head on the my bed. There was an IV in one of my arms. I took a pillow and started hitting him. He just laughed and said "morning to you too baby girl." "Am I going back to the home?" I asked slyly. "Oh no baby I love you so much and we are going to get throw this." He said. All of a sudden this lady come in and said "Hello my name is AJ. I'm going to be your nurse today. Can I get you two something?" I shook my head. "Well we are going to get you in a wheelchair and teach you how to use it. It is a lot of fun. Mr. Aino'i what do you do for a living if I may ask so we get you a good wheelchair." She said. Joe laughed and said "Mr. Aino'i is my father. Call me Joe and I travel for work and she comes with me." She nodded. She turned to me and asked "what color would you like your wheelchair to be?" I look at her and said "black and blue." Then she asked "okay we can do that. I saw you cone in last night with a really cute puppy. We can get hin a vest so he won't get thrown out of business." I just nodded.


	5. Getting Help

Four weeks and I was still in the hospital. I finally got used to my wheelchair but I always tried to get up and walk but would fell on the floor. "I CANT DO THIS, WHY DO YOU STILL LOVE ME JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at Joe as he walked away. Aj came in and helped me get in my chair. "Next time you come in here bring a shot of something." I said. Joe came back in and said "baby they guys are here to see you because we have a show this week in town. I really don't want you to snap at them. We know that it was nobodies fouled. Please they are down the hall making a wish." I sat there and cried. They came in and brought a big giant teddy bear, cookies, and a little box. They told me not to open the little box until we get back on the road. "All right time for some leg exercises. I'm sorry but dad and friends have to leave." Aj said come in. We all ways had girl talk at this time. Aj told me about this boy who was 12 years old and stayed down the hall from me. "So Sam asked me about you this morning." She said. I looked at her and laughed. "What no he did not. He doesn't even know my name. I have tried talking to him and he calls me Harley. What do I do? I leave tomorrow to go back on the road with my dad." I told Aj. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door. I was wondering if I should go down to Sam's room. So I wheeled myself do to his room, Noodle was stilllean to wear service dog vest. I knock on the door and his mom come to the door.

* * *

"Umm... Hello... My name is Heather and I am staying in a couple of rooms down. I was thinking about having a little group come down to my room to watch Raw on TV. I just want to know if Sam would like that?" I asked. She smiled and said "well we have some people from raw in here. Would you like to meet them?" I nodded not know who was in the room for RAW. "Hey Sam, there is this girl here and she would like to know if you would like to watch Raw with her?" I rolled into the room and seen it was my dad and uncle. I put my finger to my mouth and gave them the sshh sign. They nodded and said "well hey there cutie what's your name?" I smiled and said. "OMG my name is Heather and your Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. I'm your biggest fan and I am so sorry.I will go back to my room. I'm so sorry Sam for interrupt." I was on my way back to my room when Sam called my name. When Noodle heard my name he pulled hard and flipped my chair over. "Do you need help?" Sam asked me. "Uumm... No I have to learn how to do this by myself. Thank you." I said. I pushed my chair and called Noodle over to me. I pulled up on him and then I got in my chair. "Do you know what I do when that happens to me?" Asked Sam. I shook my head. He laughed and said "I let go of the leash, but that is not what I came to tell you. Um the shield gave me three tickets for the show with backstage passes. Would you like to see a show with me and my mom?" I smile and laugh said "Sam I would love to." "Good because I was told that you are going home tomorrow." He said. I sadly said "yeah I'm so scared." He took my handlebars on the back of my chair and gave me a good push. He was not far behind me. We laughed as we rolled up to my door. I asked, "Hey what time do we leave for the show?" Sam said with a concern voice "I think my mom said It starts at 5:30,why?" "I have to call my dad to see if it is ok." I said 'I think he would be okay with it but I don't want to mean people around me that know me' I thought. Sam said "okay we well pick you up at 5:00. I smiled and said "that would be lovely.

* * *

***Text messages ***

**Hey I am coming to the show with a boy but he doesn't know how my dad is. Please try to keep people away.-HM**

**Oh this boy do you like him? I well do and John is asking of his name is Sam?-NB**

**Yes to both, how does he know who Sam is? Oh did he meet him yesterday? I will see you both tonight.-HM**

**Yeah, I have to go get ready. See you soon. oxoxo-NB**

**OK see you soon.-HM**

***end of text***

* * *

I went to the bathroom and to get ready. "Baby girl where are you?" Joe came in the room. "Dad I'm in the bathroom I'll be out in a minute." I said. I come out of the bathroom in a fearless shirt. My hair was curled, a little bit of make up on, and red lipstick that Nikki gave me. "That do I look okay?" I asked. "You look beautiful my baby girl is all grown up.(fake crying) I have to go to the arena so I will see you there at 5:30, yes." He said. "Yes, please if anyone asked why I am there tell them something. If they come up to me tell them to act like they do not know me." I said. He nodded kissed my head. I was looking in at my shirt. A little bit later Sam came in and said "are you ready to roll out of here?" I just laughed and said "yes, yes, yes." He laughed and said "okay Daniel Brian let's go." We left and I was helped in the car for the first time since the accident. I look over at Sam and at his mom then said "I'm sorry ma'am I have not been in a car since the accident." She smiled and said "Heather please call me Amy. It's okay. So what is your dad do?" "Um…h…he...ummmm...he travels for work. Yeah travels." I said. We got to the arena and Amy help Sam out first, then Sam got my chair out for me. I was pushing myself out when I fell out of the car. Amy ran over to help me get in my set. "Maybe I should put the brakes on next time." Laughed at myself. Sam looked at me and said "oh your hands cut hold on let me see if my mom has a Band-Aid." She did and Sam put the Band-Aid on my hand and gave me a kiss then said "there feel better now?" I just look at him and was blushing. I see my dad and I said "Sam look at the Roman." He smiled at me and said. "Okay girlie who's your favorite WWE superstar?" 'That a hard one man.' I thought to myself "I would have to say The Bella twins." I said. "I know I like to you." Sam said. We watch the show ate popcorn and had so much fun. I was going to miss Sam, I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow. We head back to the car and all of a sudden Sam stop. I look back and said "Sam what's wrong why you stopped?" He was crying and said "I don't want you to leave tomorrow. I have something to tell you." "Oh okay. Well should I sit down?" I said making him laugh. "Okay here I go. Heather. I like you more than a friend. I don't want you to leave." I started crying too, he took my hand and said "sshh baby girl don't cry." I looked at him and smiled. We get in the car and went back to the hospital. I feel asleep on the way back to the hospital, using Sam's should as a pillow. We stopped at my room and he kissed my cheek. "Night Sam." I said. "Night Baby girl" Sam said as he went to his room. I fell asleep thinking about Sam and how much I was going to miss big day came, I was leaving the hospital, Sam, and AJ. I got ready to leave when I heard a knock at my door. "Just a minute please." I said. I got out of bed and went to the door. All I could see was a very large bear. Then I heard his voice " This is for you baby girl." Sam said behind the bear. He had his mom put it in my room, after his mon left to give us sometime to talk. "Well today is my lasted day to see you. I have something for you but you have to close your eyes." I said. Same closed his eyes, I lean forward and kissed him on the lips. I guessed he like it because he kissed me back. We were making out when I pushed away to catch my breath. Looking and seeing my dad at the door. "Um... Heather Mau... How is your friend?" Joe said laughing. I could feel my face turn red before I said "Hi...ummmm...dad. This is Sam. Sam, I would like you to meet my dad." Sam turn around "Heather, your dad is Roman Reigns." I looked down and said "yes I am sorry, I did not tell you yesterday." He just said "It is okay baby girl." Then kissed me again. It was time to get in the car. I was sad to leave Sam. "Here is my number baby girl. I'm going to miss you." Sam said. "I don't want to go back on the road. I wish there was a way for you to be there with me." I said trying not to cry. I kissed before Sam had to go back in the hospital. "Dad can you help get in the car." I said. "Yeah, princess I can and the guy's said that you could open the box." He said. I did not want to open the box, I wanted to be with Sam. We want to the hotel room and I got on the bed with Noodle."Can we go to the pool dad?" I asked "yeah but we can't stay long." He said. We want down to the pool. I was in a one piece swimsuit. "Dad well you help me get in the pool? It has been a while since I've been swimming and know with my legs…." I did get to finish because he picked me up and walked to the edge of the pool and jumped. "Well that is one way to shut me up." I said laughing. We spent an hour in the pool. I really tried hard to swim over to Joe. "I can't do the things I want to do now." I sadly said. Joe said "baby girl, you can do whatever you want." We got out of the pool, I was so tired that I fell asleep in the elevator. Joe pushed me to Nikki's. I wake, I was still in my swimsuit. I rolled over and forget about my legs, I tried to walk and fell. "CRAP…D…. DAD…I." I stopped when I see John run out the bathroom "Here let me help you." He said. I just laughed and said "yes I would like that. What are you doing in my room, wait this is my room right?" John just laughed and said "No this is not your room. Joe asked Nikki 'if she would help you shower before the show.' She said yes but then you got here you were asleep. So she want to go get coffee." I just nodded./span/p


	6. Run Away

I looked up John and asked him "do you think I'll ever walk again?" He looked at me and said "that's the questions that I can't answer Heather I'm sorry." I just sat on the bed and started crying. I thought to myself 'what if I just laid in the middle of the road in the car just ran over me that would make dad's life easier.' I spoke up and said "John I need you take me outside of put me on the street so the car can hit me." He just looked at me and picked me. I just want to die right there. "Heather Mau Aino'i what would your father say or think about you saying something like that." John said. I didn't say anything I just cried. Nikki's came in and seen that I was crying. "John what did you do to my little sister?" She said getting mad at John. "It is not his fault. It is mine this whole thing." I said crying. "Well I will talk to you in the bath because your father well be here in 5 minutes to get you and you John I well talk to you when she is gone." We both nodded John put me in my wheelchair and I went in to the bathroom. Nikki asked "okay spill it, what happened before I came in to the room?" I just looked down and said" I asked John to take me outside and put me in the middle of the road so a car could hit me. I just want dad to be okay but with me like this know it is not far from him." Nikki just looked at me, I could see that she was upset at me. She said "Heather your dad is so happy with you, you are the best thing that has happened to him in a long time. The way he talks about you when you are not around, it is like he was there from the beginning of your life." I could hear him come into the room. I look at Nikki and asked "do you think John has told him what I said?" She nodded. 'Crap this is going to be fun, maybe I could text Sam and see if I could stay with him.' She helped me get dressed and I came out of bathroom. Joe look at me and started crying. "Daddy, oh daddy I'm so sorry that I have hurt you please stop crying please!" I said crying. "W...why would you ask John that. Why what can I do please tell me what I can do." He said crying. I just looked at him and was about to say something but then John said "well if we don't get going we are all going to be late." Nikki help me in the car.

* * *

**I texting sam**

****text messages****

**Hey Sam, do you think your mom can pick me up.I miss seeing you.-HM**

**Hey Baby girl. Why are you hurt?-Sam**

**No I just want to see you. So what did she say?-HM**

**She said she well but it has to be ok with your dad.-Sam**

**He said it was ok. The hotel I am staying at is best in western.-HM (she was going to lie to her friend and to her dad.)**

**Ok she will pick you up out front. See you at baby.-Sam**

**Can't wait to see you.-HM**

**End of messages **

* * *

We got to the arena, the guys and Nikki went to their locker room. I went catering to get some water and some fruit. I could hear all the whispers and I see all the looks. I started crying and yelled "YES I AM IN A WHEELCHAIR BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I CANT HEAR OR SEE ALL THE LOOKS AND WHISPERS. Y'ALL SEE KIDS LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME SO WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND THEM." I wheeled out as fast as I could, I turn a hard left and flipped over my chair. "Crap." I said. Looking to see if anyone seen me flip over and there was two people who looked at as they came over. "Are you okay?" One guy asked. "I just need to get into my chair but I think I am." I said. "Well I am Randy Orton and this is Davie." Randy said. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Heather." I said as Davie lifted me up,Randy picked up me chair. I look at both of them and said "Can I ask you for a favor." They both said "yes what can we do." "I need to get to the hospital to see a friend. My dad sauce if I could get a ride I could go. Do you think you could take me?" I asked. "I well take you. I do not have a match and Randy is fighting with your dad." Davie said. "Okay thanks let me get my stuff and I can meet you here in about 5 minutes." I said. They nodded. "Oh guys thanks again for the help." I said. I got to the locker room and knocked, Joe come and open the door. I kissed Joe on the cheek and said "I love you and never forget that. Be safe out there." He looked at me and said "I love you too and I well. Do you want the guys to stay here or go with me?" I said fast "they should go with you. I hear that Randy Orton is a bad guy. So I would feel save if they were out there." I had to get the guys out of the locker room so I can leave. I left a letter to dad.

* * *

***The Letter**

Dear Daddy,

If you are reading this letter that has mean I have left. I'm save and I just want to be happy, go on and live your life. I will miss you and I will miss the guys. Please do not look for me. I'm doing thYou should this for you. You need to take care of Noodle. I told you that you should have taken a baby or a boy.

With all the love your wheelchair Daughter

Heather Mau

***end of the letter***

* * *

I wheeled out of the locker room and seen Davie, he walked over and took my bag. "Ready to go see your friend?" He asked. I nodded, he put me in his truck and then drove off. "So what are you really doing?" He asked me. I said "I'm going to see a friend who is in the hospital." "Are you running away?" "Ummmmm...why would you ask that." I said looking forward. We were at the hospital. "Thanks for the ride abd can you help me out please." I snapped. "Yeah here you go. What if your dad asked me where you are?" He said. I said "you don't know where I am at. Once again,thanks for the ride and bye Davie." I went in to the hospital and found Amy in the waiting room which was wired. I want up to her and said "Amy is everything okay with Sam?" She looks at me and said "I was going to tell you when I pick you up later but since you are here I guess I should tell you. They found a tumor in Sam's brain and that is what is making him so sick. They took him into surgery minutes ago. They just come out and said that there was a lot of bleeding on the brain. They put him in a coma. He may never wake up Heather. What am I going to do?" She was crying and I was crying. "Can I tell you something Amy?" I said. She nodded and I said "I never asked my dad if I could come. I have run away. I am broken and I think he doesn't want me." She looks at me and said "Sam and your dad loves you so much. That day when you asked Sam to come to your room to watch TV and the wrestlers where in there. I see that shh look on your face. So I pulled Roman out of the room and asked him if he know you and he told me the story. That is why I want to take you to the show so you could see all your friends. They both loves you Heather."

* * *

In the meantime at the arena

Joe come to the locker room and noticed the note. "OH MY GOSH, MY BABY GIRL. OH MY GOSH." He was yelling. Dean and Seth came running in. Seth said "why are you yelling she has to be around here somewhere. She can't get far." "I know where she is and I can take you to her but you have to promise me that you well not kill me for helping. We did not know what she was doing until I took her to see her friend." Davie said. "We who is we?" Dean snapped. Davie looks at Joe and said "Joe promise me that you well not kill us." "Okay I promise, know well me where my baby girl is." Joe said. "Randy and I were getting ready when we heard this crash and then a crap. We walk over to her and helped her get back in her chair. She asked if we would take her to see a friend in the hospital. I did not have a match so I did, I didn't know that she was running away until we got to the hospital. I'm so sorry." Davie said. Dean asked "who is in the hospital that she know?" Joe looked at him and said "her boyfriend Sam. His mom told me that he had bleeding in the brain and that they thought he had a tumor. I have to go." He left the arena and drive as fast as he could without getting pulled over. He walked into the hospital and seen that she and Amy where in the waiting room.


	7. Taken

I looked up and seen my dad, he was upset and mad. I wheeled over to him. He picked me up and we want outside. He said "Heather Mau Aino'i, why did you run away from me. I am trying my best to make you happy. What did I do that you? Are you not happy? Are..." He stopped and hug me. I just cried and said "I'm broken and you don't want me. I am happy but I want you to be happy. Are you happy? Daddy. Daddy they are saying Sam may never wake up. I love him so much." I just wanted to go back inside to be with Amy. All of a sudden Amy came running out and said "I'm sorry for intruding but they just said that they are putting him in a room. Heather would you like to see him?" I looked at Joe and he nodded. I went into the room that he was in all I could think about was telling him that I lied to him."Sam, I am so sorry but I tried to run away tonight I came to see you. When I got here I saw your mom in the waiting room. Sam baby, you have to wake up for her, wake up for me. Sam I have to tell you something please wake up please.," I said crying. Amy came in the room and sat down beside me she put her hand on my back and started rubbing my back she's just said "I think I know what to do but I don't want to do it I need my baby." I looked at her and snapped "are you going to kill him because he may not wake up what kind of mother are you." All I could think about was 'why... why would she kill her son why would she do that to him, why would she do that to me I love him.' I went outside to where Joe was at just cried that is all I could do was cry. "She wants to kill him what kind of mom would kill her own son. Please daddy if anything ever happens to me kill me." I said crying. Joe pick me up and held me. I cried myself to sleep that night just like I did the first night that the house.

* * *

I woke up and I was in the hotel room. I looked and seeing Joe look at me with a sad face he said "morning baby I have some news and it's not good." I started crying and yelling "NO NO NO. HE CANT DIE. I HAVE NOT TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM. NO NO NO!" I just want to die too. Joe said "Baby girl..." That is all he could get out before I yelled at him "DO NOT CALL ME THAT, THAT IS WHAT SAM CALLED ME. WHY WOULD THE DOCTOR DO THAT TO HIM?" I got in my chair and want to the bathroom and slammed the door. Joe came to the door and knocked "I called Nikki and she is on her way to help you." I started the water and just fell on the floor hitting my head as hard. The water was still on when Nikki came in the bathroom. She seen me on the floor in a ball and walked up to me. "Sister what happened to your head." She turned off the water. "He is die Nikki, I fell in love with him and then he goes and die. I bet his mom killed him." Crying as I said it. She washed me and I just felt numb, I did not help her. "Have you eaten today sister?" Nikki asked. I shook my head and said "I am not hungry. My life is over Nikki." Joe come in to the bathroom and helped Nikki get me up. "I don't think that I can love again daddy." I said sadly. "Oh my little girl. It well be okay. I know it hurts but you will get better soon." He said. I was so quiet for the rest of the day. We want to the arena, I was going to get food when I seen Rybak. I just want to go up to him and hit him like he hit Noodle. He looked at me and gave me a smirk, I just backup and tried to get away from him but I hit someone. I looked and said "I'm so sor...," 'Oh no not Jax' I thought to myself. He looked me and then looked at Rybak. Jax nodded and took me out of my chair. I started screaming "HELP ME I AM BEING KIDNAPPED! HELP ME!" Rybak hit me as hard as he could. Before it went blacking out I bit him. I wake up slowly and found myself in a some kind of room in the arena. "She up, what do you want me to do with her?" Jax said. Rybak said "Get her a newspaper. Have her hold it and tell her big bad daddy that he will never see her again. I want a title shot and this is the way we will get it." I was scared to be here, I don't want to die but if I die Joe would be happy and sad. 'I need to get out of here. Think Heather what would Sam do or dad think.' I thought to myself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker room

"Where is Heather, she was going to get some food. I well go look for her." Joe said. He was looking for her when he seen her wheelchair. He turned around and ran to the locker room. When he get there he was crying and Colby asked, "Dude did you find her?" He shook his head and said "I found her wheelchair but not her. She can't walk, so someone must have picked her up but who." He walked out to find Stephan. When he did she had a look on her face. "What is that look for Steph?" He said, "Oh my gosh Joe we just got this video. We started to watch it. we stopped it because we think you should watch it to." She said.

_**The video**_

_**Hello my name is Heather Mau Aino'i and I'm Joe's wheelchair bond daughter. Today I have been taken by Rybak and my biological father Jax. They are asking for a tittle shoot at Fast line, if you do not do it they will hurt me. Please give them what they ask for and DADDY I LOVE YOU! I NEVER FOR...**_

_**End of video**_

Joe just look at the TV and looked at his daughter who was bleeding from the mouth and above her eye. "Joe you have to do it, and the other chaps will give them what they want." Steph said. "Where are they at, why did they take her, why did know help her, why" he was upset. He walked out to the ring and said "Today my daughter was taken by that son of a bitch Rybak. About a month ago he hit my daughter puppy for growling at him. Know he has taken her. Baby if you are watching this please know that I give my title up right know. So Rybak the U.S. Title is you're if you bring me my baby girl to me by the end of the show. Thank you all for coming and we will start the show." John and the usos did, they did same thing that Joe did, and everyone who know Heather loved her. So everyone keeps an eye out for her and Rybak.

* * *

"Can I please have something to eat?" I asked. "Yeah you can have something to eat. You can have Jax and my dick if you are hungry." Rybak said. I was not hungry after that. Jax come over to me and sat beside me. "So baby Heather has a new daddy but where was he when we took you? He never loved you and your dead boyfriend never know that you loved him. Am I right?" He said. I started crying and said, "How did you know about my boyfriend and him being dead. My father does love me. You just pimped me out to all of your fucking friends. I hate you." I hit him as hard as I could. Jax was on the floor, Rybak can into the room and hit me to knock me out again. When I came to, I looked around and found that I was alone with Jax. He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. I started crying as he said, "why are you crying, you use to love kissing me like this." He put his tongue in my mouth as he was taking my clothes off. He was taking off his clothes and I know what was about to happen so I just closed my eyes and wait for it to be over. "This is just like old times, I can't wait to fuck you so hard that you have my son or daughter. You are such a little slut just like your bitch of a mother." He said. I heard the door open and I felt someone pull Jax off me. Someone picked me up and started to ran, my eyes where still close. "Where was she? Is she okay? Who had her? Where is all of her clothes? Here put my shirt on her." Someone else said. I opened my good eye and seen who got me out of that room. It was Randy Orton and Davie. Randy said "I well go get Steph and hunter. Heather, your going to okay." I just nodded. Davie had the doctor to come in and look at me but I tried to fight him away from me. I looked at Davie and asked, "Where is Jax and Rybak?" Davie said "Jax is knocked out in a closet and Rybak is in the ring with your dad." Steph come running in and picked me up and took me out to the ring. I started crying when I seen Joe, I have to get to him as fast as I could. Randy took me from steph and put me in Joe's arms. I did not have my clothes on but I had a big t-shirt on but I don't care. "I love you and I'm sorry that I was not there." Joe said. "I love you too daddy. I have to tell you something but it can wait until we get to the locker room." I said.


	8. FlashBack

We got to the locker room and I just held on to Joe. "Its okay daddy has you know. What were you going to tell me?" He asked. I looked at him and said "you need to sit down for this. I am going to tell you why was taken for Jax and put up for adoption." He put me in my wheelchair and I told him then.

* * *

**Flashback **

**_An 10 year olds Heather was with her father. She lived with him and two other guys. They all hated have her around so they would lend her out to friends. "Heather, come over here." Jax said. He was drunk and I just got out of the bathtub. "Yes you want to see me." I said. He took off his pants and had only his boxers on, he took the towel from me and said "go lay down on the floor." I did as I was told. He come over to me and took off his boxers. He leaned over me and started kiss me. I hated this I just want to yell but yelling would get me two more nights without food. He put his hand on my leg and started fingering me. I moaned just like he liked. He said "I'm going to fuck you so hard that I broke you." I said "yes please do." He always said that. He took his finger out of my girl part and pushed his dick in me. I started to crying, he hit me and told me to "shut the hell up or thee well be no food for a week." I could not stop. I moaned his name and said "Jax you are hurting me and I am going to cum." He just laughed and said "good you like slut fucking cum for jaxxy." He always called himself jaxxy. He cam inside me and pulled out. He makes me give him am blow job and I hatethat too. He all ways made me gag._**

**_Later that night one of my favorite guys came over. He would all was bring me food, this night was different he said "Heather. I need to get packed and go hit in your closet shut the door and wait until your name is called out. The police are coming and they know what Jax and his friends are doing to you. They are going to be put in jail for a long time. I need you to go know and get ready they are going to be here in 3 minutes." I did as I was told to do. I heard gun shots and then I heard my bedroom door open and a lady say "Heather are you in here it is safe to come out. We are not going to hurt you." I open the door and was crying. I did not want to move, she came over to me and pick me up._**

**_Flashbacks over_**

* * *

"Daddy, before Davie found me. Jax had taken my clothes off and his pants." Before I could say anything else he said "I know Jon and Colby seen Davie run out of that room with you. I am so sorry Heather." He was crying. I looked at him and said "dad get up and hold out your arms." He looked at me with a funny look but did was I said. I put both of my hands on top of his and stud up. "Look at me I am standing for you and me and Sam. Who I know that he knows that I love him." He picked me up and walked out of the locker room. Jax and Rybak were taken to jail for kidnapping and murder in the first degree. "Why did they get charged with murder in the first degree?" I asked Joe. He looked at me and said "They murder Sam this morning at 1:20. His mom wants to the bathroom and then to get coffee. When she came back to the room he was unplugged. There was nothing she could do. I am so sorry babe." I just cried my eyes out, John, Nikki, Jon and Colby all came over to see me. I was loved and I had my eyes on someone who was 10 years older than me. He always took care of me. I looked at them all and said "hey can I talk to Jon please?" They all felt but Jon. "What is up Mau why did you want to just see me?" He asked. I looked at him and I took his had pulling him close to me. I kissed him, he pushed back and said "what...why...why did you just kiss me, Mau. What if your dad was in the room?" I just laughed and said "Jon that is why I asked everyone to leave us. Did you not like it?" Jon said "no I didn't like it you are under age and I could lose my job and friends." I just looked at him and pushed as fast as I could down the hall to Joe. "Can we leave I don't want to be here and Jon made me upset and mad, and no you so not have to kill him. I will get Noodle to do that." I said. Joe pick me up and folded my wheelchair and we left. I just want to go to sleep in my bed. I fell asleep in minutes but the. I had a bad dream.

* * *

_The dream_

_"Heather, I don't love you and I never will. Someone said_

_"Sam is that you." I called out_

_No it is not Sam it is me Jon." He said "I'm going to beat you like Rybak and Jax did. I may kill you too."_

_"Jon what will my dad said I'd you did. Come on think about it." I was crying_

_"Sam never loved you, I never will love you and your "daddy" well he is gone." Jon said_

_I was looking at a picture of Joe covered in blood. He was cut up and shot._

_I started yelling "DADDY NO DADDY, YOU WERE HIS FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM AND SON OF BITCH. YOU MURDERER. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I...I...I HATE..."_

_The dream ended_

* * *

I was crying, Joe was trying to wake me up "Baby girl, baby you are okay." He was saying as he was shacking me. I shot you and seen he was with me. "Daddy I had the bed dream a very bad one and it was so real." He picked me up and put me in bed with him. "Do you what to tell dad which friends murder me." I shock me head no. I just want to go back to sleep and that is what I did. Joe know how all was in that dream. He called Jon and told him about the dream and Jon told him about her kissing him in the locker room. He felt bad for telling him what she did but he need to know. I was going to kill him and he know it.


	9. Walking Again

I rolled over to find the bed was empty. "Hey Dad, are you in the bus?" I said. There was a voice that I have heard before said "no your dad is not on the bus but I can help you?" She walked into the room. "Hello my names is Renee Young. We meet before, I'm Jon's girlfriend. I work with your dad too. He well be back, Jon and I were going to watch a movie right know would you like to watch it with us?" She asked. All I could think about was Jon and her. "Um no I am not feeling well as I'm going to lay back down." I said. "Okay well if you need something just call us." She said I nodded. I started to cry and then I heard a knock on the door. I said "Renee please I told you that I did not want to watch a movie with Jon and yourself. Please just go away." Jon came in and sat down. I looked at him and yelled "GET OUT NOW!" He looked at me and laughed. "No because I have something to tell you." He said. I rolled over so I was not facing him. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I looked into his baby blue eyes and licked my lips. 'God I just want him to kiss me.' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. "Jon why do you love Renee?" I asked, not really want to know the answer. He said "I don't love her." He pushed my head up off his shoulder and kissed me. I was not going to push back because I loved him. "Jon we can't do this." I said. He looked at me and said "you don't want this, but last night you did. Why do you not love me?" I started crying, he put me down on the bed. I looking at him with tears running down my face I yelled "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Renee came running to the back and kick Jon out of the room. She sat on the bed and put her arms around me and said "Ssshhh it's going to be okay. Your dad is on his way back. He had to take Noodle to the vet for some shots. What did Jon do to you?" I did not want to talk about it. I looked at her and asked, "Can you stay here with me. Please." She laughed and said "of course I will." I looked at her, she just smiled at me and said "I know you can't use your legs but I was in the locker room using the bathroom and I saw you stand up. So... I... What thinking that I could help you... To see if... Um... Maybe you could take a couple of steps?" I nodded and she helped me stand up. I said "Okay on the count of three? 1...2...3... Go." I moved a little bit, she let go of me and said "Can you walk to me if you feel like you are going to fail let me know." I nodded and took 4 steps before I feel on my face. "Jonny get in here and get your camera." Renee said. Jon ran in to the room, As Renee helped me up, I nodded and said "okay ready to go again." Jon looked at us and asked "what is going on." We laughed and said together "We are going to walk down the hallway and you are going to film it to show dad." He smiled and said "well what are we waiting for let's do this." I nodded. I started to walk slowly, I about fell a couple of times but Renee was helping me but not touching me. I started crying when I got to the TV and said, "I did it. I just walked. Let's show dad at the arena please." Jon and Renee said "yes because we are meeting him there." Renee made lunch and we talked about how I was going to show dad that I can walk. We called Steph.

* * *

**_The Phone call_**

**_Steph: Hello, Heather are you okay?_**

**_Heather: Yes Steph everything is okay but I would like to ask a favor._**

**_Steph: Shoot and I can see if I can do something to help._**

**_Heather: Renee and Jon are with me and I have been walking and I dad does not know so I was wanting to show him at the show._**

**_Steph: Omg yes we can do that. We can have all the wwe superstars come out and then you can come out and walk to him._**

**_Heather: Thank you and can Renee help me just in case I fall._**

**_Steph: Yes, she can. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Good bye see you soon._**

**_Heather: Thanks, me too, good bye see you soon._**

**_The end of the call._**

* * *

We got to the arena Jon picked me up and put me in my chair. Everyone know that I had a surprise for Joe. Renee took me and got my hair and makeup done. We want to get my shield shirt and black jean. Nikki and Renee helped me get dressed. Steph came in to the diva's locker room. I looked at her and said "is he out there?" She said "yes and he doesn't know what is going on." I smiled. We all went out to the ring. I was handed a mic and said "Dad, I have something to show you. Are you ready?" He nodded his head. As everyone else looked at me and moved down to the ring. I stud up with Renee holding my hands. I smiled and took a step. She let go and I was walking slow, Joe got out of the ring and looked at me. He was crying, I got to him and he hugged me. "Oh my gosh, baby you walk to me. I love you so much." He whispered in my ear. I was crying and said "surprise."

* * *

We want backstage, I was tired so I used my wheelchair. I was looking around and seen this young man look at me. I smiled and blushed. He walked over to me and said "hello my name is Austin Ryder. What is your name pretty girl?" I said, "Hello my name is Heather Aino'i. How old are you?" He said "I'm 14 going on 15 in April and you." "I'm 14 going on 15 next week." I said blushing. 'Austin is really cute' I thought to myself. "So do your parents work here?" He asked. I nodded, "My...um...my dad does and he was right over there talk to my uncles." I pointed over to a table. We talk for most of the night, I got up and walked a bit. I fell on my face once and hit my head. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding." Austin said picking me up. He ran me to the trainer's room. I need three little stickers and I had a slight concussion. "Bro where have you been. I have been looking for you all over the place." A man said. "Oh sorry dad I was taking care of this beautiful girl that fell. Dad this is Heather Aino'i, Heather this is my dad Zack Ryder." I said, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Ryder." "Heather Mau Aino'i, where have you been? Oh my gosh what happened to your head." Joe said. Austin said "Um... Mr...Mr. Aino'i my names is Austin and we were walking and she fell but she well be fine." I smiled at Austin and he smiled at me. "Dad this is Austin and his dad Zack Ryder." I said. Joe laughed and said "Heather, I know who Zack Ryder is he was an edge head back in the day." Laughed both parents looked at us. "Well it was nice to meet you Heather, here is my number if you want to hang out with me sometime." Austin said. I was blushing and I smiled. Joe pick me up and carried out side saying. "You have had one hell of a day Heather. Let's go to bed." I nodded. I was out before we got to the bus, Joe kissed me on the head and said softly "I love you and you make my day."


	10. Getting Hurt

I was in a great mood for some reason. Joe sat beside me in the car we had to leave the bus at home. I was texting Austin, I really like him. Joe said "baby can you get off your phone. Please this boy is bad news." I looked at him and said "dad you do not know him and it's not like we are go to "do it"." He tried so hard not to laugh but it was so funny he did. Colby was driving and he looked in the mirror and said "so this Austin kid do you like him?" I shrugged my shoulder. 'He is so funny and cute. I really do like him. I want to have sex with him but I am so unexpected at doing it' I thought to myself. Joe seen the look on my face and said "Are we going to have to talk about where baby come from." I started laughing and said "I know where they come for. They come from heaven." Joe and Colby started laughing at what I said.

* * *

We got to the arena 2 hour early because they had a meet and greet. I was okay with that because Austin was going to be there too. We meet up, I was using my wheelchair so he pushed me around. We stopped and got something to eat and drink. I looked at him and said "have you ever kissed a girl before?" He said "yes I was at school and this girl came up to me and kissed me." "Oh okay." I said. We finally finished eating and he told me to close my eyes because he had a surprise for me. So I did and the next thing I know his lips were on mine. I opened my eyes and felt his tongue on my bottom lip so I opened my mouth. We were makeover. I pulled him over so he could get on top of me. I let out a moan and said, "Oh God...Au...Austin" pushing him away and said "we can't do this here." He nodded and took me to his dad's bus. He helped me up the stairs. I took out my phone and texting my dad and Nikki

* * *

**Text messages**

**Hey dad I am in the diva's locker room and they are helping me with something. Can I stay the night with Aunt Nikki and Uncle John?-HM**

**Umm yeah just text me when you want to come back. Is everything okay?-dad**

**Yeah. I just have some girl question.-HM**

**Oh okay. Love you text me before you go to bed.-dad**

**Okay love you too.-HM**

**Text messages over with dad**

**Text messages with Nikki**

**Hey Aunt Nikki, I have a big favor to ask?-HM**

**What baby. I can help.-NB**

**Can I stay with you tonight.-HM**

**Yes baby and you know that you do not have to ask.-NB**

**Ok so I well see you after the show.-HM**

**OK.-NB**

**Text messages over with Nikki**

* * *

I was on Austin bed in the back of the bus. He walked over to me and started kissing me. "I...I...I want to do something but I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Austin you won't hurt me. I trust you." I told him. He laid me down and was on top of me. He took my shirt off and then he took his off. I kissed his ads. I looked at him and said "I want you to fuck me." Biting my lip. He smiled and said "I thought you would never ask." He took off my pants and underwear. Kissing my virgin and said "someone is wet for me." I let out a moan as he put two fingers in me. He pushed in and out getting faster every time. He pulled out and licked them. I sat up and unzipped his pants. I was scared to put his cock in my mouth but I did it. Started bobby back and forward. Licking the pre-cum, I looked up at him and said "you better fuck here and now." He laughed and said "are you going to be okay with that." I nodded and mover back on the bed. I laid down as he got on top of me. He pushed his cock in me, I let out a little cry. "Austin, I don't want this. Sorry." I said. He did not care. "Au...Austin...Please stop." I yelled. He keep getting faster and faster. 'Oh... God not again please' I thought to myself. "I...I'm going to...oh fuck...until you cum!" He yelled at me, he hit his climax. "I love you Heather." He said. I looked at him as he pulled out and cummed all over me. I was crying, He kissed and cleaned up before leaving the walked me over to Nikki's bus.

* * *

I opened the door trying to go as fast as I could but he held me back and said "Thank you for tonight. I just want to do it again soon." kissed me on the cheek. I looked at John who was standing at the door. All I could do is cry. "Baby, w…why are you crying. Did that like ASS do something to you?" I nodded and fall, John caught me before I hit the floor. John picked me up and took me on the bus yelling for Nikki. "What did that little punk do to you?" Nikki said getting upset. I looked at them both and asked "you well not tell my dad right?" Nikki said "well it just depends on what he did." I started crying and said "we were about to have sex and I told him that I did not want to do it after all but he did not listen to me. Can I take a shower and then I'm going to take a nap." They both nodded, John looked at Nikki and said "we have to tell Joe. Oh boy he is not going to be happy." I just cried when I got into the shower and looked at my body and seen some marks on my stomach, I got out and went to a bunch and fell asleep. "Hey Joe it is Nikki...I am good...well not really...Can you come over to my bus it's about Heather...No she is not okay...Ok you well be here in 5 minutes." Nikki was not happy, Joe came storming in the bus "Where is my baby?" He said with a thunderous voice. John said in a nice tone "she just got out of the shower and is taking a nap." Nikki just looked at floor and started crying. John and Joe looked at her and at the same time said "we'll talk to Zack and his puck ass kid." Joe said "his ass in mine."


	11. The kit

Joe walked to back of the bus where I was sleeping. He picked me up and start to crying. I wake up and said "Daddy I'm sorry for tonight. I never want to see Austin again please don't make me." I wiping away the tears from his eyes. He took my hand kissing them both he said "Heather you know that I love you so much right?" I looked at him with a stupid look on my face. "Yes daddy I know that." I said. My phone went off, I looked at it and said "daddy, Austin just text me. He said that he wants to see me. I...I...I can't, I don't want to see him." I said crying. Joe picked me up and walked off the bus. I cried myself to sleep, we want back to our bus so I could sleep. Joe pick up my phone and messages Austin.

* * *

**Message to Austin**

**Hey Austin what are you doing-HM**

**Oh nothing just thinking about you-AR****Oh really why are you thinking about me-HM**

**I'm picturing me fucking you again-AR (Seen that Joe got mad and broke Heather phone.)**

**End of messages.**

* * *

I wake up and notice my phone was broken and I said "um dad, I am sorry but I broke my phone last night." He looked at me and said "Oh you did not break your phone I did, I'm sorry. Austin texted you and read it. He just make me so mad." I walk up to him and hugged him. We eat breakfast, I was not feeling good. He took me to see a trainer. Dr. Scott was very nice. He said me "Where did the marks come from." I did not answers him, I looked at Joe. asked Joe to step outside so he could talk to me. "Ok look at me, did your dad do this to you or did someone else do it to you?" he asked me. I looked down and said "Austin Ryder did it to me. Can I ask you something?" he nodded. "What would happen if someone raped someone?" he looked at me and said "Did Austin rape you?" I started to cry and said "Yes he did." He hugged me and told Joe to come back inside. said "Joe, I need you take Heather to the ER. I well call them and tell them that you two are coming and they need to get a kit ready." Joe looked at him and said "what kind of Kit?" looked at me and said "you need to tell him." I looked down and said "dad Austin rapped me. I did not want to tell you. I told Nikki and John. I do not what they told you." He took me and said "All they told me is that you are hurt. Know that I really know what happen I am going to hurt Zack and his punk kid."

* * *

At the hospital

I was asked a lot of questions. They told Joe that I was raped and that if he would like to press charges on Austin he can and oh boy did him. I had to stay in overnight to see if II was going to hurt myself. "Dad, I want to tell you what happened with Jon." I said. He nodded and said "baby, Jon has told me that you kissed him." I looked down and said "I am sorry but man can he kiss." I looked up and see Joe face go red, I just laughed. Joe looked at me and said "baby I have a meet and greet. So tomorrow Nikki and John will pick you up." "Daddy, I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I just feel really bad for you always having to take care of me." I said crying. He looked at me and said "Baby girl that is my number one job. I love taking care of you. You are my baby girl." I just nodded and slowly closed my eyes. "someone is tired and need to get some sleep. I well see tomorrow night at the show." he said kissing the top of my head before he left.

* * *

Nikki and John came up and picked me up. Joe had a meet and greet. I was happy that I had good friends. I looked at John and said "My dad has a lot of meet and greets. Do you know where this one is?" John looked at me and said "I do not and I thought that he was on a date?" I looked at them both and said "what...are you talking about. My dad is not talking to someone nor is he on a date." 'What if he was on a date... what if she could be my new mom... what if' I thought to myself.


	12. Dad's Date

I got to the locker room before dad did so I was sitting on the couch when he come walking in to the locker room. I got up and walked over to him and said "so how was your date?" he looked at me and said "umm...I was not on a date. I was at a meet and greet." I did not believe. I want to the bathroom, I was coming out I seen Colby and my dad making out, I was watching them, Joe made moaned Colby's name. I started laughing at them. They pushed apart and both saying" we can expect okay." I walked over to them and kissed them both on the cheek. Looking at them both I said "Colby are you happy with my dad?" He nodded and said "I am very happy." "Dad you are happy with Colby right?" he nodded and said" I am then happy with him." I looked at them both and smiled. I was happy that my dad found someone. I left the locker room so they could get dressed. I want to go get some food when I see Zack Ryder. I know that there was something that I had to do; I walked up to Zack and said "uumm... Za...Zack I am sorry for what..." before I could finish he hit me across the face. I fell to the floor, John and Renee seen everything. They stopped what they were doing and ran up to me. John punched Zack and then had to be pulled off. Renee on her knees looked at me I had a big red mark across my face. She tried to touch it but I pushed her away. I got up and want running away, I fell because my legs were still trying to get there straight back. I rolled up in to a ball in the corner. "HEATHER, HEATHER BABY GIRL WHERE ARE YOU. IT IS DAD PLEASE COMES OUT HERE." He was yelling. I made a little sound. He come up to me and said "Zack is going to pay for laying a hand on you. I talk to Steph and I have a match with him and you are coming out with me." I nodded and got up.

* * *

(On TV)

I was so scared; dad picked me up and put me on one of his shoulders. The fans were crazy they tried to touch me. Dad put me over the barricade. He walked over to JBL and got a chair for me. I sat beside him. He smiled and whispered "Hey you do not need to be scared." I nodded. I watched as Zack Ryder come down to the ring. He was mad, he hit dad really hard. I tried to get up but JBL had a hold of me. I sat there and watch this go on for about 3 minutes and then dad superman punched him. I was happy when he smiled at me. Zack Ryder was in the middle of the ring, had pinned him and let me come into the ring. I looked down at Zack and smiled. He looked at me and pulled my leg and flipped me. I hit my head and let out a scream. Joe tried to get over there to me as fast as he could. Next thing I know there was three refs around me. All I could say is "I want my daddy."

(Off TV)

* * *

My head was killing. Colby came running in to the room where I was. "OMG, sweetie you are going to be okay. "He said. I looked at him and smiled. I closed my eyes just for a second. "Oh my baby, you got to wake up for daddy, please." Joe said. I did not open my eyes but said "my head is killing and I am tiered. Please let me sleep." I see someone shine a light in my eyes and punched them. Joe and Colby stared laughing and said "well at least we know she can punch." I opened my eyes and seeing that had a blood nose. I looked at him and stared throwing up when I see the blood. Joe said "OMG." I could not breath, I started to dry heaving, Colby ran and got me a water. He said "Drink this slowly sweetie." I did and felt a lot better. Dad picked me up and put me on Colby's back. I rest my head on his shoulder as we went to the bus. We got on the bus and all took our shower. After all the shower were done with we put in a movie. I was the first to go to sleep and I had a nightmare.

* * *

**THE NIGHTMARE**

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A MOTHER THAT LOVE YOU!" someone yelled**

**"I don't need a mother that loves me. I have a dad that does twice the love that a mother and a father could do together." I said**

**"WHAT HAPPENES WHEN HE FINDS SOMEONE ELAS TO LOVE MORE THEN YOU? THAT HE ADORATIONS ME MORE." Out of the shadows I could see Colby.**

* * *

I wake up as fast as I could. I though he love me too but maybe I was wrong. I just rolled over and went to sleep.


	13. BIRTHDAY WEEK Part 1

I wake up hearing noises in my dad room on the bus I got up and knocked. "Daddy are you okay. I am hearing funny noises." I said. Joe called out "mmmmm...daddy is okay. I well be out in a little bit. Can you go over to Nikki's and ask for some jelly we are out." I said "what kind of jelly?" He said "I don't care just any kind." I walked over to Nikki's bus and knocked and she said, "Yea can I help you?" I laughed and said "daddy said to come over and ask for jelly but he didn't say what kind do you have any jelly?" She laughed and said "oh…"jelly"." I was confused about the whole jelly. She told me to come in and sit down on the couch so I did. I said "Nikki I heard a noises this morning from coming from daddy room. It scared me and woke up. Can I go lay down?" She nodded and I laid down.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Joe's bus. *Joe's P.O.V*

Colby was on the bed kissing Joe. "God I love you Joe... Oh...fuck... Right there." Colby said. I was happy that I could fuck him. "Colby, I want you to do something." I said. He moan and said "yes...baby...What?" I looked at him and said "fuck me." Colby smile, pushing me on my back. "Joe you are so fucking big. I love it." He put my cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down. Licking my pre-cum and kissed me so I could taste myself. "Oh...babe...ri...right there." He was on top of my cock. "God...col...Colby you are so fucking tight." He hit our climax at the same time. We got up and got in the shower. I pushed him up agents the wall in the shower. Kissing him. We got out and dried off. We head a knock at the bus door. I put some shorts on and told Colby to do the same. I want to the door and open it seeing that it was Amy. "Hello Amy, you are here a little early. What can I do for you?" She smiled and said "I have some things to give the birthday girl. Is she up get?" I laughed and said "she is but I sent her over to a friend's bus to get some jelly. I well go get her. Please come in." Amy came in and seen Colby and then she looked at me laughing saying "oh..."jelly"." I looked at Colby and said "I got to go get baby girl forever Nikki's do you want to come." He looked at me and said "no I have to go get her birthday gift. Have you told her about Noodle?" I said looked at the floor and said "no not get. I figured that I would get her a new puppy and then tell her what happened to Noodle." Colby nodded and kissed me goodbye. I looked at Amy and said "she doesn't know you are coming so I well be back in about 3 minutes." She nodded.

* * *

Back to Heather's P.O.V

It was about an hour when Joe come and got me. I hugged him and said "are you okay, I was scared." He nodded and said "Yeah I'm okay. I have a surprise for you in the bus do you want to go see it because it's your birthday." I said "yes." We want to the bus and open the door and seen Amy. Amy was Sam's mother, Joe put me down and I walked over and hugged her. We both started crying because Sam and I had one day a part of our birthdays. Mine was Monday and Wednesday was Sam's. She looked at me and said "Sam wanted to give you this before you left but he could not find it. I found it the night that he had the surgery when you left. I tried to find you, I called your phone and your dad picked up and told me where y'all were tonight for Monday night Raw." She handed me a little box and a bigger one. I opened the little box first. It was a necklace with an S and H connected together. I started to crying and the. I opened up the bigger box. I cried even harder when I see a Photo album with all the pictures of us at Monday night raw the day before I left. In the bottom of the box there was a letter from him. I opened it and read it to myself.

* * *

**Dear Heather my baby girl,**

**I miss you so much there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss you. I don't know what I would do without you. AJ comes to my room every day and says that you were the light in her life. I laugh and say yeah you are the light of my life too. I tell my mom every day that I should've said I love you the night that we kissed. I should've said it before you left but I did not. I just wanted tell you how much I love you know. I love you to the moon and back, I love you from the hospital to the arena, I love you so much Heather. I know that I used to call you Harley. I always knew your name but I just like calling you Harley to make you mad. I knew that Roman was your dad from the way he looked at you when you came in my rooms. I wasn't mad when you didn't tell me because I understand. I will always love you because you're my baby girl. I feel bad for not being there with you right now but that S and H necklace that you have I had it custom-made for you so you can remember me the S has my favorite color as the stones in it she said red the symbol of love because I love you. The H is your favorite color and it is blue just like your eyes. Heather I want you to hold up the Nicholas into the light there something special that I had made into it. In the S it says love you and in the H it says forever. Because I love you forever no matter where I'm at or no matter where you're at we will always be with each other.**

**With all my love**

**Sam**

* * *

I cried as I was reading it out loud. He loved me, I missed him so must. I could not believe that he loved me. I looked at Amy and said "thank you so much for this. I loved him so much." She nodded and said "I know he loved you and I could see that you loved him." Joe hugged me and kissed me on the head. Amy was to stay for for the house show. We stayed in the back to watch it. She told me everything that she was doing know that Sam was dead. She was happy that that I was walking and know that Sam would be too. I told her about me getting kidnapped and very thing. I miss Sam and could see Sam in her. After the show she left. Colby come over to see dad. I was happy that they had each other. I fell asleep on the couch in the locker room. I was wearing the necklace that Sam got me and held on to the letter never let it go.


	14. BIRTHDAY WEEK Part 2

Getting up today was really easy. I was going to be a mistry Diva tonight. It was a gift from Steph and Hunter. I was so happy, I would not be wrestling. I would be ring side, I got to make the match. I would keep it to myself until the match. I was so excited. I had a plan to do this. All the divas were nice to me expect summer. She was the one that told me that my dad left me the first night I was with him. Dad and Colby were going to get something for my "surprise" party that I was not should not know about but I had my way. I was doing what I did every morning since Sam's mom gave me that letter. I would read it every morning before getting out of bed and every night before going to sleep. But today I could not find it. I was flipping out. "DADDY!" I yelled. He come runny and he said "What happen... what is wrong?" I was crying and I said "I can't find Sam's letter. I had it last night and put it where I all was put it but today it is gone. I can't get out of bed without reading it." He looked at me and said "baby, you have a match tonight and we have something to do after the show. You have to get up." I just cried and got up. I walked with my head down all day, Nikki and John seen that I was upset. They came over to me and said "hey Harley, what is up." I looked at them and said "what did you just call me?" they looked at me and said"Heather." I just laughed at them and walked away. Thinking to myself "That was weird, why did they call me that. The only person that called me that was Sam." I got to makeup and sat down and Anna said "I love you to the moon and back." I just looked at her and started to laugh. "What is do funny?" She asked me. I just looked at her and said "It is what you said. My boyfriend wrote me a letter and that was something that the letter had in it. I love you to the moon and back." I was done with make up so I head to Jenny in wardrobe. When I got there I seen Renee and Jenny. I walked up to them and said "I am here to get my ring gear." Jenny said looked at me and said "OKAY, birthday girl I have it right here and I want to see you in it." I nodded and got ready. It was red with a little bit of blue. I walked out and Renee said "red the symbol of love." I just smile and said "yes that is what heard and it is Sam's favorite color." Jenny said "blue just like your eyes." I had to got, I had to tell Dad that I had to go to the ring. When I found him, Colby was on top of him and they were making out. I just laughed and said" I think I just interrupted something." they jumped and got up. "I was just going to tell you that I am about to go to the ring and was wanting to know if The Shield would like to walk me to the gallows but I have not seen Jon in a couple of days?" They look at me and said "He had to lift for a family something." I just nodded and left. Steph and Hunter were out in the in ring.

* * *

(On TV)

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Monday night raw. At this time we would like to welcome a Mistry diva." Said Stephanie. My music hit and it was "gone but not forgotten". It threw me off just a little bit because I was not expecting that because sam sang that to me. I walked out to the ramp threw my hands up and the pointed at Stephanie and walked down. Hunter opened her the ropes for me and I got it. Stephanie hand me a mic and I said "hello WWE universe my name is Heather May and yes, I am Roman daughter but right know I'm the Mistry diva and tonight I get to make a divas match and it starts now. The first match is summer Ray versus the Bella Twins in a handicap match." Her music hit and she came out with a ball of fire. She was so mad at me I called her out. I slipped out of the ring like I was supposed to. Then next thing you know the shield music hits the crowd went crazy, I was so mad. "Hold on hold on hold on. Dad and Seth what are you doing out here "I said with an angry voice. Roman said "baby girl I just want to make sure you're okay." Seth said "we had summer in the back saying she was goanna get you if you called her out. You called her out." I looked at summer and then the Bella twins come running out. They both got on top of summer and started beating her. The ref and Seth pulled them off of her. "I just want to say that I like to apologize for this is awful match just happened here I was not expecting it and I'm sorry." I said crying and I walked as fast as I could to the back.

* * *

(Off TV)

This was the worst moment of my life, I felt bad for summer. I walked back to the locker room got changed and went to the bus. I took the keys and lock the door to the bus so dad could not get in. I heard someone knock at the door and said "Mau let me in please. I know what happen out there and I am sorry. Please let me in." The only person that calls me Mau is Jon I got up and looked it was him and only him. I unlocked the door and let him in. "WHY... WOULD THEY COME OUT AND DO THAT. IT WAS A GIFT FOR ME AND THEY RUINED IT." I yelled as I was crying. I felt his hand on my back. I looked at him and said "the door is locked and it is still my birthday." I got up and put my hands around his neck. He looked at me and said "Mau no we can't please stop." I just looked at him and slapped him and said "all I want was a hug. You are an ass a big fat ass. Get out of here." He got up and kissed my head before leaving. "Sweetie, can I come in please. It is Colby." he said. The door was unlocked so he come in. I was in my bunk and did not hear him. He could hear me sobbing. He just sat on the floor. I rolled over and said," pop, can I sit in your lap." he just nodded.


	15. BIRTHDAY WEEK Part 3

"Sweetie heart, can I come in please. It is Colby." he said. I was in my bunk and did not hear him. He could hear me sobbing. He just sat on the floor. I rolled over and said," pop, can I sit in your lap." he just nodded. I was so upset at Jon, Colby help me and rocked me. Joe came in and seen us on the floor. Colby had fell asleep with me in his arms. Joe picked me up and put me in my bed then picked up Colby and took him to the bed room. Colby walk up and said "Heather called me pop it was so cutie Joe. I really love her." Joe kissed Colby and said "Good because I would have hurt you if you hated her. She is my life and if you want to be in my life you will have to love her like you love Me." they fell asleep together. I had a nightmare about Austin and Jax. I wake up and ran into the bedroom. Joe and Colby were asleep and I know that Joe was a heavy sleeper, so I walked up to Colby and said, "Pop, pop." He wake up and said "sweetie heart what are you doing up?" "I'm sorry but I had a bad dream can I lay with you and dad." I said sadly. He nodded and I got in bed with them. Colby kissed my head and said "I love you." Joe wake up and seen that I was in bed with them. Colby had his arm around me. Joe kissed my head and kissed Colby on the lips. He got up and when to the shower, he felt someone beside him. He turned around and it was Colby. I wake up and I was in the bed by myself, I could hear the water running in the bathroom. I got up and made breakfast for myself. Then I heard a knock at the door, I opened it and there was a douse purple Lilly's, I looked around to see if there was someone that I know but there was nobody around. I picked them up and a card fell out and it read.

* * *

**Dear Heather my baby girl,**

**I miss you so much there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss you. I don't know what I would do without you.I love you from from the hospital to the arena, I love you so much Heather. I know that I used to call you Harley. I always knew your name but I just like calling you Harley to make you mad. I love you forever no matter where I'm at or no matter where you're at we will always be with each other.**

**With all my love**

**Sam**

* * *

I cried when I seen that. "He well be with you were every you go. Baby Girl." I heard Joe say. I turned around and wiped my eyes and said "yes dad he will be." We got ready to go somewhere and I was not looking forward to it because Jon would be there. I was blindfold and just sat in the back. When we got to where we were going. I felt Joe take my hand and lead me. I was ready to get this over with. They took of the blindfold and I was in the arena, I was around wwe Superstars and divas. I was happy then I see someone from the hospital. "AJ, how are you." I asked trying not to cry. She said "I am doing well but you look great and you are walking. Wow, I am so sorry about Sam. Did you get the Flowers?" I looked at her and said "The Flowers were from you." she shook her head and said "No they were from Sam but he told me to give them to you on your Birthday." I just hugged her. Joe yelled "OKAY TIME TO SING AND OPEN GIFTS." They all sang me Happy Birthday. I opened all my gifts and I got a lot. Joe and Colby had one and it was my favorite one. It was **the Letter **that Sam wrote me but it was in a frame. I just held it and cried. John and Nikki come over and said "your dad called told use that you were going to have a hard time without the letter so we called some people to help use out. I hope you are not mad." I shook my head. This was the best birthday ever. I felt loved. There was two thing missing but one was looking down on me but the other one I have not seen in a couple of weeks. I asked Seth when we got to the bus "pop where is Buttercup?" He looked at me with a sad face he said "Sweetie heart, there is something that your dad and I have to tell you." Joe came up and hugged me and said "Remember when Ryback hit her. She was hit so hard that there was something wrong with her. I found her on the floor when you had that bad dream a couple of weeks again. You just lost Sam and I could not break the news about Buttercup. I am sorry Baby Girl." I just sat on the floor crying. Colby sat beside me and picked me up. I was in his lap and cried myself to sleep. When he had noticed that I was asleep he told Joe "Babe can you get my phone and take a picture of this. I love her so much." Joe smiled and took a pic. He know that Colby was the one who he wanted to spend his life with._ 'Maybe in a couple of weeks I will ask Heather how she feels about Colby being with me and her forever.' Joe thought to himself._


	16. Let's Talk About Pop

Colby told Joe "Babe can you get my phone and take a picture of this. I love her so much." Joe smiled and took a pic. He know that Colby was the one who he wanted to spend his life with._'Maybe in a couple of weeks I will ask Heather how she feels about Colby being with me and her forever.'_ Joe thought to himself. I wake up and went to the living room to watch TV. My favorite saw have a marathon so I got to watch it for about 4hour before I fell back asleep. "Baby girl, I need to talk to you about something. So I need you to wake up for me." Joe said I slowly opened my eyes and asked "what is there something I did wrong, I'm sorry." He laughed and said "no there is nothing wrong. I want to talk to you about Colby." I smiled and asked "dad are you going to marry Colby because I want to call him pop?" Joe looked at me and kissed me on the head and said "baby that is what I want to talk to you about. I well all ways love you so much. I want you to be happy as well. So what do you think?" I was so happy that he was asking me about Colby. I smile and said "I love you so much dad and I love pop too. That is why I call him pop. I want you to be with him." He was so happy, I look at him and said "when are you going to ask him." He looked at me and said "well we have to get a ring and I was thinking about having you get a necklace and you can ask him if he would like to be your pop. I think he would really like that." I could not wait. We were going to ask him two different times. Joe would ask him to marry him in two weeks and I would ask him the day after. We had to get the ring and necklace. Colby went to cross fit for 3 hours every day so we left when he went.

* * *

At the mall

I was looking at necklaces and I found one that I liked. It gold and had a sliver heart. Joe come up behind me and asked me "do you like that one? Do you think he would like that one too?" I don't say anything but nodded. We got my necklace. Now we had to find a ring for him. I help Joe try to pick one out, he looked at me and said "I think I am going to get this one." I look at it and it was a black band with a little gold strip in it. I loved that one. "It looks like his hair" I said laughing. Joe looked at it again and laughed. We had an hour before Colby would be back. We found a spot to ask him for Joe and I had a spot picked out. I could not wait, I really want to ask him when we got back to the bus. I love Colby and I could not wait for him to become my pop.

* * *

Back on the bus

Colby walked in all wet. I ran and gave him a big hug. He laughed and said "sweetie, I stink." I looked at him and said "I don't care, pop I love you." and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Joe come in and said "heather, will you go over to Renee's and asked if she has some peanut butter? We are out." I looked at Colby and then looked at jeo they both were smiling. I left and went over to Renee's and knocked. She came to the door and said "hello." I said "hey, dad wants to know if you have peanut butter." She laughed and said "um peanut butter. Yes I have some, come inside." I went inside and she gave me a thing of peanut butter. I said "thank you. I well come back when we are done." She smiled. I left her bus and went to our bus. I walked in and heard Colby yell "OH...JOE RIGHT THERE...FASTER HARDER...MMMMMMM" and then Joe "OOOOHHHHH...SHIT...CO...COLBY OH FUCK RIGHT THERE SHIT CUM FOR ME BA...BABY YES YES RIGHT THERE." I turn around and walked out as fast as I could. I went over to Bri's bus and knocked. She come to the door and said "hey are you okay?" I shook my head. "I heard dad and pop have sex," she looked at me and said "oh you poor thing come in and we will watch TV."" I just want to take a brain shower." I said. She just laughed and said "I bet you do." An hour later Joe come to find me fell asleep with my head on bri's lap. She told him what I told her. Joe pick me up and whispers in my ear "I am so sorry you had to hear that." I felt a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled and said "I love you both. I well all ways."


	17. Asking Colby

I could not wait for Joe to ask Colby to marry him. I looked at Joe, he was wearing a nice suit. He turned around and ask me "How do I looked?" I kissed him on the cheek and said "you look like you are going to ask the love of your life to marry you." He smiled at me, I looked at the time and said "You are going to be late to pick up pop's and I need my beauty sleep. I have a big day tomorrow." He just laughed and kissed me on my head. He left and want to go get Colby from the airport. Renee come over and stayed with me for the night. She was going to help me get ready in the morning, it help her because Jon broke up with her. I was so nervous about asking Colby to be my pop. I could not sleep, I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen. I went over what I was going to say to him. 'Colby, I know you care about me and dad a lot and I know that dad loves you so much. I want you and him to be together forever. I love you too and I was wanting to know if you would like to be my pop forever. Colby Lopez would you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my pop?' I want over that In my head like 100 times. I fell asleep on the couch. When I wake up it was 8:30and Colby and Joe would be here at 10:00. I got up and took a shower and got ready. I was wearing a hot pink dress, my hair braided. I just want to ask him when he got in the door. I heard the door open and shut. I looked at myself and said "ok you can so this." A knock at my door and then I heard "Mau, it is Jon can I come in it is important." I said "yes please come in, what it's up? I thought you broke up with Renee?" He looked at me and said "I am but that is not why I am over here. There was an accident and Joe and Colby are at the hospital. Both of them are in surgery." When I heard that I got dizzy and fell to the floor. Jon ran up to me. He helped me to my feet and said "breathe and take it easy." I just looked at him and said "we need to go, let me get changed and we can go dad and pop." He nodded and I got changed. I brought the necklace that I was going to give Colby.

* * *

At the hospital.

I was passing up and down the waiting room. "Have you heard anything about them before I got here?" Asking Nikki. I shook my head and she said "you need to eat something. Renee said that you didn't eat breakfast this morning." I didn't want to eat. John picked me up and whispered "they are going to be okay. You need to eat for your dad and Colby." I cried when he said that. A nurse came in and said "I am looking for the families of Mr. Lopez and Mr. Aino'i" I said "yes they are my fathers. How are they?" She said "well Mr. Lopez is awake and asking for Heather. I guess that is you and Mr. Aino'i is not out of surgery get." I shook my head, "can I see Colby please." She said "yes you can." I looked back at Nikki and the boys they nodded. I want down a hall with the nurse come to a room. I took a breath and before I went in the nurse said "I will be out here if you need something." I nodded and went in. I looked at the man my father asked to marry him last night. "Ppppp...pop" I said trying not to cry. He looked at me and said "sweetie there is something I need to tell you." I want over to the bed and said "I know, dad asked you to marry him." He nodded and said "I said yes but there..." I looked at him and said before he could finish "Colby, I know you care about me and dad a lot and I know that dad loves you so much. I want you and him to be together forever. I love you too and I was wanting to know if you would like to be my pop forever. Colby Lopez would you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my pop?" He was crying and I was too. He moved over and I got on the bed. He kissed my hand and said "Heather Mau Aino'i, I would love to your Pop." I gave him the necklace and said "good because I could hate to kick your ass." We laughed and the nurse came in and said "Heather, 'i is awake now, you can see him. He is next door." I nodded and kissed Colby on the head. I ran next door and feel on the floor crying because I had both of them. Joe looked at me and said "baby girl come here." I got up and walked over to the bed and laying down beside him. I said "I thought I lost you both, when Jon come to the house and told me. All I could think about is going to both of your funerals and then going back to the orphanage." He said "I have been meaning to tell you that if something happens to me and now Colby that Nikki and John well get you." "I just want you two to be okay." I said to him. The nurse came in and said "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow." I nodded and kissed Joe on the head and said goodbye. I did the same to Colby. I want to the waiting room and see that Nikki was there still. She got up and said "you are coming to my house and staying with me. You are going to be on the road with me too." I just nodded because I know that if something would happen in the middle of the night I would be spending the rest of my life with Nikki and John.


	18. Surgery

I was at the hospital every day. Joe and Colby got to share a room to make it easier for me. I love both of them. I walked in and seen the doctor talking to Joe. Colby was getting some more testing done. After the doctor left Joe looked at me and said "baby girl come here, there is something I need to tell you." I walked over to the bed, I looked at me and "okay what is it." He looked at me and said "they are going to do more surgery on me. I have something in my leg and they are going to take it out. Pop's don't know yet." I just looked him and said "what if something happens to you. What am I going to tell Pop?" Colby came in and said "Tell me what?" I looked at Joe and he looked at me. I said "I am going to get something to drink, pop do you want something?" He look at me and said "no sweetie." I was really not going to get something to drink. I thought I would let them talk, so I want to the baby wing of the hospital. I seeing all the babies. I found this one baby boy who did not have a name, on the side of the crib it said "NO PARENTS." I looked at the nurse and said "no parents, where did his parents go?" she looked at me and "They did not want him." I was sad and asked "So he is looking for parents?" she nodded and asked "would you like to hold him. I need some help with him." I said "yes but let me see if it's all right with my dad's." She nodded and I left. I walked in the room and asked "hey can I go hold a baby how does not have parents?" Colby looked at me and snapped "YOUR FATHER HAS TO GO IN FOR SURGERY AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A STUPIED BABY WHO DOES NOT HAVE PARENTS. THAT IS SO SELFISH OF YOU. THAT IS WHY THERE ARE NURCES. NO YOU CAN NOT, YOU ARE STAYING HERE WITH YOUR FATHER AND ME." I looked down and cried, Joe looked at Colby and said "You did not have to snap at her." I walked over to Joe sat on the bed and cried on him. I looked at Colby and yelled "I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY POP ARE NOT GOOD TO ME OR DAD, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" I kissed Joe and said to the both of them "I love you daddy and I will be here when you wake up. As for you I do not want to see you." I want to see the baby again. Colby looked at Joe and said "She hates me Joe, am I selfish?" He was crying. Joe said "Baby go find her. I well be in surgery for about an hour." He nodded and rolled to the baby wing to find Heather.

The nurse was very nice. She let Heather name the baby, she holding Cooper. That was the name I was going to give to my new puppy when I got one. "I really like Cooper, I hope he gets a good home. I did not have a good home but know I do." Cooper was hungry so she got to feed him. He was so cutie. I looked at him and kissed his little head. I could see Colby was watching me and seen that I was really good to him. Colby thought to himself 'She hates me. I hate myself for what I said to her.' I put down Copper and walked out. Before I could say something he started "I love you so much. I am sorry. Please sweetie don't hate me. I love you and your dad. Who was that you were holding?" I looked at him and said "he is that "stupid baby" and his names is Cooper. I am still mad at you. I don't hate but still very upset and mad at you." He nodded. A nurse came running towards us and she said "are you the family of Mr. Aino'i?" We both said "Yes is there something wrong with him?" She said "Mr. Lopez can we talk somewhere." He said "can she could with us." The nurse and "no I don't think she should hear this." I started crying, Colby kissed my cheek and said "I well be back." She took him to a room. I sat on the floor out the door. "Mr. Lopez, I am sorry to tell you that Mr. Aino'i has been put in a coma do to a severe infection in the blood. We have him on antibiotics. We do not know when or if he well wake up. When you two came in that day. We took a scan of your brain and his. We rescanned his when we put him in the coma and noticed that the bleeding in his brain has gotten worse. If he wakes up he may not remember you or his daughter. Once again I am so sorry Mr. Lopez.," She said. He looked at her and asked "what am I going to tell that little girl out there. She needs her father and I need my fiancé. Can we see him?" She nodded. Colby come out of the room and pulled me on to his lap. We went to a room where Joe was laying there. I couldn't look at him, Colby held me close to him. "Pop why is dad not moving, is daddy dead?" I said crying. Colby looked at me and said "No he is not dead and he will not die on us. Go talk to him, he can hear you." I nodded. I walk up to the bed and said "Daddy please do not be like Sam and leave me. I...uuummm I love you and I will always love you. Please Daddy wake up so we can all go back on the road. I miss it, I miss you and Pop. I don't want to go back with Aunt Nikki and Uncle John. Please wake up. I miss your hugs and kisses. WAKE UP DADDY PLEASE!" I ran to Colby and cried. 'I can't lose him. If I do I lose her. She is my life now. I love her and him so much.' Colby thought to himself. Nikki came to pick me up. I just had this bad feeling that I would never see him again.

* * *

At Nikki's

I walked in and went to the room that I was staying in. I laid down for an hour before John came in. he got on the bed and said "Heather, did you want something to eat. You need to eat so you can be strong." I rolled and said "I am not hunger but thank you..." He left and I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and seen that there was a razor. I picked it up and cut myself. I looked at the blood and for once I did not get sick. I cut myself again and again. I sat on the floor looking at the blood coming from my wrist. It felt so good. I sat there until the blood dried up, I washed my hands so they would not see the blood. I walked out looked at Nikki and said "I think I am going to go for a walk." she looked at me and said "Do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head. I started walking, I felt like free. I was going to walk to the beach and swim away from here. I felt that all the people that I loved were leaving me or hurt me. I made my way to the beach. I looked at my hand that I cut and smiled. I walked down to the water and sat was the water was coming up. I was just about to lay down in the water when I looked up and seen Nikki was run tortes me. She said "Heather, you had me and John worried sick, I am happy that your dad got a phone with a gps in it so we could find you." I just looked at her and said "well I am here but I really want to be alone." She made me got up and walk to the car. John was there with a towel, i was wrapped in the towel so I couldn't get the car all wet. I got in and fell asleep. We got to the house and John picked me up, he looked at my wrist that was in my lap. "Nikki come here and look at her wrist." he whispered. She came around and seen the cuts and said "What are we going to do? Should we tell Colby or just see if it stops?" They put me in bed, I slept for about 3 hours. When I wake up, i went straight to the bathroom to cut my wrist again and it felt so much better than the first time. I took a shower and then got dressed. I looked at John and asked" Can you take me to the hospital so I can see my dad's and Cooper." John looked at me and said "oh Cooper is he a new boyfriend that we need to meet?" I just laughed and said "Cooper is a baby who don't have people to love him." He took me to the hospital, when he let me out and hugged me. He held my wrist and fouoblood on my sleeve.


	19. Leaving Us

I got to the hospital and Joe was still in a coma. It had been four days and there were signs of him waking up. I felt better but I still cut myself every night before I would go to bed. Colby had been acting funny around me. "Pop why are you acting like you don't want us is it because dad is still in a coma?" I said. "Heather it is just that I did not ask for this." He said. I got up and walked out of the room. I was crying when Colby walked up to me and said "I have called your grandma and grandpa, they are on the way. I'm sorry sweetie but I don't think I can do this. I think it was be best if I leaving." I looked down and said "you are leaving us. You are leaving dad when he is in a coma and you are leaving me just like this. I want my necklace and his ring back." He took them off and handed them to me, I looked at them and slapped him around the face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" I yelled. I walked back to the room. I cried until I fell asleep in the chair. I wake when Joe's mom kissed my cheek. "He is never wake up again and Colby left us. Why us God out to get me?" I was crying. She held me and rocked me back and forth. Joe's dad looked at his son and then he looked at me. "You are going to be okay. He will wake up soon." He said. I got up and went to the bathroom. I had a little piece of glass and cut myself. I went back to the room and fell asleep. I was so mad that Colby. I felt someone touch me. It was the nurse for the baby wing. She said with a smile on her face "Heather, Cooper is getting ready to leave. Do you want to say good bye?" I nodded and went to the baby wing. I was so happy to hear that Cooper was getting adopted. Then I saw who was adopting Cooper, it was Colby. Just looking at him made me sick to my stomach. I walked over and kissed Cooper on the head and said "he likes it when you sing to him at night. Bye Cooper, I will miss you." I walked away crying. 'He never wanted that baby, he called him stupid.' I walked to Joe's room and he was gone. I want to the nurse's station and said "hello, do you know where Joe Aino'i went?" She looked at me and said "they took him to do more testing, he should be back in an hour." I nodded. I went back to the house and laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Weeks later

Two weeks passed and Joe was still in a coma. I was cutting myself more and more. Colby would bring Cooper over so I could see him. I love Cooper but I still hated Colby for what he did. I went to the hospital every chance I got. I would tell Joe how I was doing but I would never tell him that Colby leaved us. I could not because I was scared that he would give up and leave me. I looked at him and kissed him on the head. I said "Daddy when you wake up, there is something I need to tell you. I just want you to know that I am your baby girl. I love you so much. Please wake up, I need you." I was cry when he moved a little bit. I looked at him and said "daddy if you can hear me move again please." He moved his arm. I ran out of the room and got a nurse. They came in and start looking at him. I was happy to see him move. The doctor come over and to me and said "he is showing some signs of waking up like him breathing on his own but it is still up to him when he went to wake up." I just nodded. I was getting hungry for dinner so I went to Joe's bed and kissed him on the head and said "I will be back I am going to get something to eat. I well be back. I love you so much daddy. " I turned around and then I heard "make it fast, I have missed you baby girl."


	20. Waking Up

I was getting hungry for dinner so I went to Joe's bed and kissed him on the head and said "I will be back I am going to get something to eat. I well be back." I turned around and then I heard "make it fast, I have missed you baby girl."I turned around fast and went over to the bed. He looked at me and said "Hey baby girl." I kissed his head and said crying "I'm going to go get nurse. I will be right back. I promise." I ran to the nurses and said "He is a wake please come fast." They went to the room. I went to the cafeteria and called my grandma.

* * *

**The phone call**

**Grandma: Hey baby, what is going on is everything okay?**

**Heather: Hey, Yes everything is okay but I need you to get up here fast.**

**Grandma: okay we will be up there in 3 minutes.**

**Heather: okay well see you soon.**

**End call**

* * *

I walked back to the room and just looked at him. He could tell that there was something up, he said "Heather what is wrong?" I just looked and said "Colby left us about 15 days. He said that he did not sign up for this. Daddy I am so sorry." He started crying, I walk over to him and laid with him. He fell asleep and so did I, I wake up when I felt some kiss my head. I realize that grandma was talking to the doctor and grandpa held me. I looked at him and said "grandpa where did dad go?" He looked at me and said "they took him to surgery about an hour ago. We got here and they asked us if we could take you off the bed. Your dad said that he and you fell asleep." Colby walked in holding Cooper, I don't even look at him or take Cooper. Grandpa know I was mad at Colby "Mau will you hold Cooper to get something to eat. Well I go talk to Colby." I looked at him and said "if you will kick his ass." He looked at me and said "Heather Mau watch your language." I walked over to Colby and handed Cooper over. Cooper was dirty and he was really skinny. I took him into the bathroom and start wiping him down. I found bruises on his arms and legs, burn marks on his back. I picked him up and walked out to the waiting room, looked at Colby. I walked over to the nurse and said "Hi my baby brother is being abused by my dad ex." She looked at me and said "has he ever hit you?" I shook my head. They took Cooper back and I just looked at Colby. He got up and said "I should have had Jax and Rybak end you just like your little boyfriend." I just looked at him and started crying said "you had them kill Sam and you made them kidnap me. Why did I do something?" I looked down and heard "oh poor baby Heather, why don't you go cut yourself. John and Nikki told me that you started cutting yourself. "The cops and the nurses come into the waiting room and took me and Joe's parents to a different room. One of the nurse looked at me and said "would you like to see your Brother? He is ever upset." I nodded and turned around said "if there is news about dad will you come find me." Both nodding. I followed the nurse who brought me to a room where Copper was laying down. I walked over to him, his little eyes shined. I kissed him on the head and said "Cooper, daddy and I love you so much. We will not let that bad man hurt you." I had to leave Cooper to find if there is news about Daddy. "Your dad has to have surgery something about his brain" Grandpa said to me. So I had to go back to Nikki's house.

* * *

Nikki's house

I had to go shopping for baby stuff. Nikki and Bri took me to get the stuff that Cooper needed. We got a lot of stuff that he really didn't need but it was cutie. I looked at Bri and said "do you think my dad well make it?" She looked at me and said "yes he is a fighter and he loves you. He will love Cooper too." John called Nikki and told her to bring me to the hospital ASAP. We got there and I ran to Joe's room he was still asleep. I went to the nurse and said "I got a call telling me that I had to get up here as soon as possible. What is wrong with my dad?" She looked at me and said "it is not your dad we called about. It is your brother." I open my mouth but shut. Nikki come over and said "what about Cooper? Is he okay?" She looked at me and said "we found some broken bones. Did he move his legs when you held him?" I looked down and said "he moved them good the couple a times when I held him but the last time he did not move them. Are you saying that Colby broke them?" She said "yes we have him in surgery to fix them but there is a very good position that he will no walk." I nodded and said "how long has he been in surgery and how long has my dad been asleep?" She said "Cooper has been in surgery for about 5 minutes and should be getting out in another 15 minutes give or take. Your dad was asleep for 20 minutes but we had to wake him up to sign the papers for cooper's surgery. You can go in there if you would like." I walked into the room and kissed him on the head. He mumbled "why did you leave us Colby. You told me you loved us." I just cried and looked at Nikki as she come in and said "I think you need to stop cutting yourself." Then we jumped when we heard "what you cut yourself!?" I looked at him and said "yes but it stops now. I'm sorry, How is your head? Does it hurt?" He said "no I'm feel great but I think it's the drugs that they are giving me. How is Cooper and how gave him the name Cooper?" I looked at the floor and said "he is still in surgery. What is wrong with the name cooper? I named him Cooper because that is what I was going to name my new dog." He looked at me and said "I love the name Cooper." The nurse came in and said " Mr. Aino'i, I'm sorry but your son's bones where so far gone that we could not save them. I am so sorry but we had to amputate both of his legs." We both looked at each other and started crying. _'I am going to kill Colby for what he did to my baby boy. I will protect them both' Joe thought to himself._


	21. Hurt Kids

The nurse got to take us to see Cooper. I was so upset that Colby would do that to us. Copper's legs were gone from the knee down. Joe looked at him and said "Colby did all this to him?" I looked at Cooper and said "yes he did all this and more." Joe looked at me and said "did he hit you?" I looked down and said "no but he had Rybak and Jax kill Sam and kidnap me." He held out his hands and I went over there to him and sat on his lap. We held Cooper until he fell asleep. Joe kissed on the head, the nurse put Cooper in the bed and took us back to Joe's room. I looked at Joe and said "I love you still, you know that." He nodded and said "I'm so sorry for putting you in danger. I love you and Cooper." I kissed Joe and felt the hospital with my grandparents.

* * *

At the hospital (Joe p.o.v.)

I was in my room, the nurse came and said "Mr. Aino'i, we have to run some test on Cooper, we think there is something wrong." I looked at her and said "What is wrong, is there something I can do?" She nodded and got a wheelchair, I got in it and she wheel me up to the children wing. Cooper was crying and screaming so loud that we could hear him down the hall. I got there and he was still crying, I held him soothing him and he fell asleep right away. I just laughed and thought "He is going to fit right in with us.".The nurse come in and said "if you can hold him, we will take blood and then you can stay here if you like. Until the test results are in." I just nodded. I just looked down at the little baby that I just meet two days and had it seemed like I have known him since he was born. I started to pray that there was nothing wrong with him. The nurse came back to check on him and myself, she said "the test results are in and it is not good. Cooper has leukemia, I'm so sorry. Is there someone that we could call for you to come up here?" I nodded and gave her my mom's number and then I asked "How long will he live for?" She said in the sweetest voice "with the technology we have today and we got to it early so he should live a long life." She walked out to call my mom. I cried so hard, I don't know that Cooper was wake and looking at me. I looked down and smiled at him, he gave me a giggle making me laugh. "Mr. Aino'i, your mom did not answer is there someone else?" I heard her say. I looked at her and said "is there any way to get him in my room so I can take care of him? My phone is down there and I know someone but he would not answer to the hospital number." She wheeled Cooper and I to my room. I took out my phone and called Jon

* * *

**The phone call**

**Jon: hey what is up man? Mau told me you wake up. How is Colby?**

**Joe: I'm good, yeah she was really happy that I wake up. Colby well I hope he is in jail. That is not why I called. I need someone up here I got bad news and I can't get ahold of my mom.**

**Jon: What is wrong man? Is Mau okay? Are you have surgery? What is it?**

**Joe: Cooper has leukemia and I need someone up here when I tell Baby Girl. I know she is still somewhat mad but she thinks the world of him. I just want you up here.**

**Jon: I will be up there in 5 minutes and I will pick Mau up from your parents' house and tell your mother to call you and by the way who is Cooper?**

**Joe: I well tell you when you get here. Thanks man. You know I love you like a brother.**

**Jon: I know man. It will be okay, I will see you soon.**

**Joe: see you soon**

**End call**

* * *

I sat on my bed and this nasty smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Cooper start laughing and I know that he needed a diaper change. I called a nurse in the room and she smiled. I said "I don't know how to change it and I don't have what I need. Can you help me?" She laughed and said "yes I can show you how to change him and get you some things you well needed." I nodded and Jon came in to the room. "Dude what the hell is that smell, did you take a shit and not flush it!" He said hold him noise. I just laughed and said "Cooper did that and watch what you say around him and Baby Girl. Where is she?" Looked around for Heather. Jon said "umm... She was asleep and so was your parents, I felt a note telling them to call you." The nurse came back in she brought stuff to help me change Cooper. My phone started ringing and Jon answer it. I was rocking Cooper how was a half asleep, all I could think about is how I am going to tell Heather that her new little brother has leukemia and may not make it. Jon looked at me and said "that was your mom and 'she said "that they are on the way"' is there something I can do?" I just nodded and asked "beat the hell out of Colby. He is the reason that Cooper has no legs." Jon come up to me and said "I am glad that Colby is not marrying you." I looked at him and said "you like me don't you." He turned red and said "not just like. I love you." I put Cooper back in bed that was beside mine. I raised my hand to Jon'scheek and kissed him. _'Fuck I don't think about how sexy Jon was but know. Fuck me.'_ I thought to myself. I pulled away and said "if you ever hurt my kids. I will kill you." He said "I well give a gun to shoot me with." I kissed him and pulled him close to me.


	22. Will Be Okay I Think?

Joe and Jon talked about what just happened and they came up with a plane. I ran ahead of grandma and grandpa, I just need to see if Joe and Cooper was okay. I ran into the room and seen Jon there. I looked at him and said "what are you doing here? We do not need you here, go away." Joe looked at me and said "Heather Mau Aino'i, I invite Jon here because I need someone here so I could tell you and your grandparents something. Where are your grandparents by the way?" I heard behind me "we are right here and know tell us what is wrong that you had to drag us out of bed." Joe's mom said. Joe looked at me and said " Heather come here and sit and here by your sleeping brother." I walk over and sat down on the bed with Cooper. Joe looked at me and said "Cooper is very sick. He has leukemia and he has to say in the hospital for some time. Do you understand what I am say?" I looked down and said "You are saying that he is going to die and that you don't want him." I was crying and Jon picked me up and said "oh Mau, your dad didn't say that. He just said that he was sick and he has to stay here and get better so he can go on the road with all of us." Jon thought to himself 'I will protect her from everything and love them like they are my own children. I love them all of them. Joe has been hurt by someone who he let in to his life so fast.' I looked at Jon and said "Jon I love you so much. Thank you for being here for us." I kissed him on the cheek. Joe looked at Cooper and pick him up, walked over to his parents and said "Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Latif Cooper Mikala Aino'i, he well have the same initialed as Heather but they well have one letter off." I loved my full name, Joe doesn't use my full name. Jon looked at Joe and said "what is her full names?" He laughed at said "Leialoha Heather Mau Aino'i." I kissed Cooper on the head. The nurse came in and said "I need to talk to Mr. Aino'i please." Both Joe and his father said "yes which one of us." We all laughed and she said "Cooper's father please." Joe walked out and they talked. He came back with a big smile on his face and he said "they miss read the test he does not have leukemia." We were all happy to hear that and we got to go back on the road but this time it was going to be different. We had Cooper with us.

* * *

On the Bus (Jon P.O.V)

I help Joe set up one of the bunks for Cooper. Nikki and Brie brought over some clothes and toys for him. Heather was so happy that we all got to be back on the road together. I made a sandwich for Heather and myself. Joe was feeding Cooper and got to put him down for a nap. I just looked at Joe as he was coming back from putting Cooper in his bunk. Heather was a sleep in my lap. I put her in the bunk across from Cooper. I sat on Joe bed with him. He pulled me over on top of him and start kissing me. I invited his tongue inside my mouth. I let out a soft moan. I started moving my hips over his cock. He flipped me over pinning me to the bed. "I want you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded but before we could do anything Heather start to screaming at the top of her lungs. Joe and I jumped up and ran out of the room. She was on the floor still a sleep. She yelled "NO GET AWAY FROM THEM. COLBY STOP YOUR HURT THEM!" We both looked at her and Joe said "Heather, baby wake, he will never hurt us. Please wake up." I picked up Cooper who was crying after being wake up but the scream. She slowly opened her eyes and seen us. She just hugged Joe and kissed Cooper. 'I love them so muck. They are my life now.' I thought to myself. Heather was watching TV and holding Cooper, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Heather got up with Cooper to see who was there. I walked up be hide her to see too and it was Colby. I looked at Heather and said "Go get your dad and then go into the bathroom and stay in there until you are told to come out. Bring some toys for Cooper and take your iPad for you. Set your timer for 5 minutes then call Uncle John." She nodded and did as she was told. Joe and I waited until we heard the bathroom door shut then we let him in. Colby came in and said "Where is my son?" I just laughed and said what son, he is Joe's son. All you are is a son of a bitch." He pushed me back and said "oh go Fuck Renee. We do not need you." Joe said " "We", if you loved me like you said did. You would not have left me or Heather and for Latif, you broke both of his legs so bad that they had to amputate them. So we will never be together. It is me and my kids. So get out." Colby looked at us and said "who the hell is Latif, and where is Heather? I want to see her." I looked at him and said "Cooper was put up for adoption after you got arrested and so Joe adopted him and change his name. For Heather she's safe and you will never find her. We know what you did to her and Sam, you sick piece of shit." He punched me and left. I was on the floor when John came in and said "Mau bell called me and said that y'all had an unwelcome visitor. Then I was opening the door and Colby came out. I'm so sorry for not being here faster." I looked at him as he helped me up. Joe looked around and said "where are the kids?" I said "hiding in the bathroom." _'Oh shit Heather'_ Joe though as he ran to the bathroom. Banging on the door and said "Heath baby girl you are okay come open the door for dad." She was crying when she opened the door and said "I thought that I was going back to the orphanage, when Jon told me to hide in the bathroom." I looked at Joe and her puzzled. Joe said "I will tell you later." I just nodded. After about two hours the kids were already bathed and ready for bed. I rocked Cooper and Joe read Snow White to Heather. They were both out in 5 minutes. I walked up to Joe and kissed him. We had a great night both kids sleep through the night.

* * *

On The Bus (Heather's P.O.V)

I wake up at 8:30 to a fussy Cooper before he could start crying, I picked him up and put him on my chest. I laid on my bed and we fell asleep. When I wake up someone was trying to take Cooper away. Still asleep I throw a punch and hit someone in the face. "Shit that fucking hurt as hell, you little bitch." He said. I wake up and was looking at Colby. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it with his hand. I bite him as hard as I could. Cooper was crying and I screamed bloody murder. Joe came out running and punched Colby. I took Cooper and ran to Joe's bedroom. I did not even see Jon was there until he pulled us close to him. I held Cooper and would not let Jon have him. "Mau, you have to let me have him, I will lay with him and you." He said as he took Cooper out of my hands. I laid back and put my head on Jon chest. I just want to go see it Joe was okay but Jon would not let me go see. Jon called John to have him come a get us. There was another door in Joe's room to get out side. John knotted on it. We left with him and then I heard gun shots. I let go of John and hit the floor cried as I yelled "DAD, DADDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" Nikki was in the car and she got out. She ran up to me and pick me up. We had to get out of there. I looked back at the bus and said _"we will be okay I think."_


	23. Never Again

I was at Nikki's and she made me eat. I did not want to but I did it for Cooper. John came into the room and said "Nikki baby I need to talk to you alone please." He sounds like he was stressed out. I held Cooper who was asleep in my arms. I looked down and said "I promise you that I will never let him hurt you again and if he does he well be six-feet under." I heard a knock at the door, Nikki walked to the door and opened and it was Jon. I put Cooper in his playpen and ran and jumped into Jon's arm and started crying. Jon held me close to him. He kissed my forehead and said "I have you and Colby will never hurt you or Cooper again." He walked to where Cooper was sleeping and I said to him "I heard a gunshot come from the bus when we were leaving. What happened?" He looked down and said "your dad shot Colby but he hit him in the leg. So we have to go down to the police station and tell our side of the story." I don't look at Jon, I did not want to live here with Nikki and John. Jon looked at me and said "Mau, why are you not looking at me?" I started to cry and said "I don't want to leave you at dad. You save me from Colby and you make dad happy. I thought Colby made my dad happy but he just wanted me out of the picture. I know I kissed you but you love someone else and that some is my dad." He looked at me with tears running down and I took my hand wiped them of his face. He said softly "Mau. You guy make me so happy and I love all of you guys." He kissed me on the cheek and I said "now go and get dad so we can leave."

* * *

Police station (Joe P.O.V)

I walked in to the station. There was a lady at the front desk and she said "hello sir, how may we help you?" I looked down and said "I need to talk to an office or a detective." She said "okay, maybe I ask why." I said "my ex tried to kidnap my son and I shot him in the leg." "Okay well I'm going to get both a detective and an officer." She said. I walked over and sat down, I pulled out my phone and seen that there was a text message from Jon.

* * *

**The text messages.**

**Jon: Hey want to see the kids, Mau is a little upset and, Cooper is asleep. How are you doing?**

**Joe: Hey that is good they really like. This is just like how she ended up in the orphanage. Cooper is still little so he will not remember this. If I have to do time I need you to take care of my kids please and take them on the road.**

**Jon: Don't talk like that baby, I will if I have too but you will see them soon. Love you.**

**Joe: Okay Jonny, I love you too.**

**End of text messages.**

* * *

"Mr. Aino'i the officer will see you now." She said. I got up and walked into a little room. The officers came in and said "hello my name is officer Jericho and this is Officer Trisha. How can we help you?" I looked at them and told them the whole story and what happened. The both looked at each other and said "we will give you a security team. That are really good and they will keep you and your family save." I looked at them and asked "who is the security team." Officer Trisha said "the Company is called J&amp;J security. Their names are Joey mercury in the Jamie noble." I nodded and said "okay when will I meet them. When will I get to leave I have a like girl who is every scared that I will not come back to her?" The said "you can't go. Thank you for your time." I shook both of their hand. Outside there was two guys that had the same shirt on. They walked up to me and said "Are you Mr. Aino'i?" I nodded. The shorter one said "We are J&amp;J security I'm Jamie mobile and this is Joey mercury." I shook both hand and said "please call me Joe. I have to pick up my kids and then get back to work. Y'all really to travel." They both nodded and left with me. I was so excited to see Heather and Cooper, when we got to NIkki's Heather came out running and jumped into my arms. She was crying. I looked at her and said "Baby girl don't cry it's going to be okay. I am here and we are leaving and getting back on the road." She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I want inside and kissed Cooper on the head for he was still asleep. Jon was asleep too, I kissed him on the lips. "Mmmm, that is one way to wake me up." He said. I looked at him and said "I have a security team outside waiting for us so let go. The faster we are on the road, the faster the kids are asleep." I winked at him. He jumped up and got Heather's and Cooper's things. I just laughed and thanked John and Nikki. We all got on the bus. Cooper was still asleep and Heather was about to go out for the count. She was trying so hard to stay awake. "Heather Baby girl go lay down in my bed ant take Cooper." I said. I heard the door shut and Jon walked over to me. He sat in my lap and kissed me, I invited his tongue into my mouth and he did the same. "Jon, I have want you to know that….mmmm" I was trying to talk but he head other plans.


	24. Get Away

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry I have not written I about a week had some writer's block. It will help me if you boys and girls would tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and please keep reading.

* * *

I was just starting to get compatible on Jon's lap. He was reading me Sleeping beauty, he stopped and looked down at me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Joe came in and said "Baby girl, can I talk to you please?" I nodded and got up. I walk over to him. He picked me up and carried me to the back. He put me down and said "would you be okay if I married Jon instead." I looked at him and said "as long as he does not hurt you, Cooper or me. I don't care. I love Jon but what would we call him?" He looked at me and said "I don't know, maybe dad or poppy. Do you still have your necklace and my ring?" I nodded. I was wearing the necklace and the ring was on it. He hugged me and kissed me all over my face making me laugh. Jon knocked on the door. We could hear Cooper getting fussy, Jon came in holding Cooper how was hitting Jon in the face. "Little man you have to stop hit daddy. Can you say dada?" I look at Joe and I know what I was going to call him. "Hey daddy, I have to ask you something." He looks at me and said "what did you call me?" I looked down and said "daddy." He gave Cooper to Joe and picked me up and hugged me. I was crying and he looked at me with the softest voice said "Mau, baby I love you so much and you can call me daddy if you want. I just want you to love me. Do you love me?" I looked at him and said "I do love you very much. Do you love all of us?" Joe got up with Cooper in hand he got on one and said "Jonathan Good, will you make me the happiest man and marry me and help me raise their kids as your own?" I looked at Jon how was still holding me and he said "Yes!" Joe got up and kissed Jon on the lips. I got down and took Cooper. We left the two for some fun time. I turned on the TV and watch a movie. Cooper was asleep. I was falling asleep too. Joe came out of the room and seen us sleeping. He picked Cooper and me up, putting us in bed. I was have another nightmare about Colby.

* * *

_**Colby said "you are going to watch your fathers die and then you are going to watch me beat the hell out of Cooper." I ran to find them room after room. I was crying "Colby why are you doing this to us. Please you were going to be come my pop. Please just let them go and take me please don't hurt them." I said. Joe came out of one of the rooms, he was being dragged out into the hallway. He was all bloody and he mumbled "I love you baby girl remember that." I tried to run to him but Colby had my hair. "DAD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" I yelled. 'BANG' gun shot to his head. Colby just laughed and said "one down one daddy to go. HEATHER, HEATHER YOU ARE GOING TO..."**_

* * *

I was wake up by someone who was shaking me. It was Jon and he could tell that I don't know what was going on. He picked me up and can let me cry as I did, he said "Sshh... Nothing is going to happen. Sshh...daddy has you." I was a sleep in no time, Jon put me in my bed but I mumbled "daddy not leave us like pop. Please" he kissed me on the forehead. He walked walk to Joe room. He sat on edge of the bed and started crying. Joe wake up and said "Jon what is wrong." He got up and pushed Jon back on the bed. He licked his lips and crawled up to Jon. Jon pulled him and kissed him. Joe kissed him back and said "Jonny what is wrong?" Jon said softly "I don't want to hurt you or the kids. Heather was having a bad dream and she told me not to leave you like Colby did." He thought to himself _'what if I am like my dad and get so mad that I hit her or Cooper? What if they end up hating me?'_ Joe could see what Heather said really get to him. Joe looked at Jon and said "How about we take the kids and have a little family get away." Jon nodded and said "Mau really likes Disney princesses. We could go to Disney world?" Joe looks at him and nodded. They kissed each other good night.

* * *

What do you think about Jon's relationship with Joe and the Kids?

Do you think that Heather will have more dreams about Colby hurting the people see loves?

Sorry for the short story...


	25. DADA

"Heather Mau Aino'i, I need you to get up now and this is the last time I am telling you." Joe said with a stern voice. I slowly got up. I looked at him and rolled my eyes at him. Jon trying not to laugh said "did she do what I think she did." Joe nodded and said "I don't know what I am going to do with her. She has never done that but here lately she has been acting up. I think she is cutting herself again." I was not in the mood to put up with his shit and Jon is making it worse, yeah I was happy for them but I am, so sick of them touching each other. "Jon, why don't you go make breakfast like a good little house wife." I said giving him a dirty look. "Leialoha Heather Mau Aino'i, go to my room now. I will be there soon!" Joe said. I just rolled my eyes and said "Why what are you do. Ground me, slap me. You are not going to do shit." Walked to his room I had a small pocket knife. I got to the room and opened the knife and cut myself, I cut myself really deep this time. I loved it, it felt so good and I don't think about anything. "Leialoha Heather Mau Aino' what the..." Before Joe could finish the sentence, he seen the blood running down. "Jon get Cooper and get to the car! We are taking Heather to the hospital! "Joe yelled and picked me up. I started yelling "I AM BEING KIDNAPPED SOMEONE HELP ME! JOHN HELP ME, NIKKI HELP!"

* * *

At the hospital

Jon looked at me and smile. I just rolled over to the other side. "Mau, look at me please." Jon said holding Cooper. "Why, you guys are just going to leave me here." I said with my back towards him. Joe come in with a doctor. The doctor said "hello my names is Dr. Booker. Heather how are you feeling?" I rolled over on my back and said "I sick, I am so tired but I can't sleep. If I go to sleep I see his face, I hear his voice. I can't let him hurt the people I love." Dr. Booker looked at me and said "Is that why you cut? Are you trying to kill yourself?" I looked at my boys and said "yes I hurt myself just so I can go to sleep. I have not had the best record with dads or boyfriend. I had a boyfriend die, I was in an abusive house hold before I was adopted, and just a couple of months ago my dad's boyfriend left us because he was in a coma." Jon was crying and said "Mau, you should have told us that you have not been sleeping. We would have helped you." Joe start to cry, I could tell that I have hurt him. Dr. Booker asked to speak to Jon and Joe. I could hear Joe start crying. The doctor came in with a nurse. They gave me something that made me very sleepy. I started to say "dad please kno..." I was asleep.

Hospital (Joe P.O.V)

She started to say "dad please kno..." before she could finish she was asleep. I turn to Jon and said "I don't know what to do. I feel like a bad father, I should have known that there was some wrong with her." Jon come over and kissed me. I just looked at him with a smile. Cooper was snoring softly in Jon's arms. come in and said "well I have some good and bad news. Good news is that we really don't think she will kill herself but bad news is that she need to be watching at all time and she need to be put on medication." I looked at her asleep as she mumbling something. Jon looked at Dr. Booker and asked "will she ever grow out of this?" He looked at her and said "I think over time she will." I smiled and asked "how long will she be asleep?" Booker said "the meds will where all in about 3 hours give or take. If you need to go get something to eat or something for this little guy. You can go, we will keep a nurse in here." I looked at Jon and nodded. We left to get something to eat and get stuff for Cooper. I did not want to look at Cooper. Jon said "Babe will you hold our son please. My arm is hurting." I know he was lied about that but I did. Cooper wake up and laughed and yelled "DADA!" I started to cry and said "Jonathan, He said his first word." We kissed and walking back to the hospital.

(Heather P.O.V)

I slowly wake up with a killer a headache. I looked around the room and seen Jon. "Daddy, I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I get why if you don't want to be my daddy." Jon got up and walked over to the bed. "Mau, you mean the world to me and I love you. If you would have told us what was happening we could have gotten help." He said with tears running down his face. come into the room and said "we are going to let you leave because we all know your schedule Mr. Good and Mr. Aino'i. Here are her medication that we talked about. If you need help with nether please feel free to call us." I looked at Jon and asked "medication for what and is Cooper okay, I did not hurt him?" Joe walked in with Cooper in his arms and said "Copper is okay. He just misses his sister and he said his first word." He signed the paper and we left. I did not know what was going on.

* * *

We got to the arena. I went to lay down. Joe come to the couch and said "we have to get someone to watch you when we are out in the ring. Who would you like to have?" I looked at him and said "Bo Dallas." He laughed and said "really Taylor, okay I will see if he can." I liked him, he was a great guy and so funny. Taylor was 5 years old then me and he has been working with his brother a little bit on the house show. "Mau, baby you have to take this pill in 30 minutes I will let Taylor know." Jon said. Taylor walked in and smile that sweet baby face smile, it just made me feel crazy in side. He walked over to me and said "How are you feeling? I got you something." He handed me the sweetest little teddy bear. I looked at him and said "Thank you. Did you know we are just 5 years apart? This is the sweetest thing someone has done for me." We sat and talked about stuff for an hour. Then he looked at me and said "I really like you and I know what Austin did to you." He leaded over and kissed me. I kissed him back, we started to make out and then we heard Cooper yell "DADA!" We started laughing. I took my pill and then I fell asleep on Taylor. He kissed me on the head and fell asleep cuddling.


	26. Finding Myself

I was doing pretty well, I would have days that were bad too. Jon and Joe would never leave me alone. I got a couple minutes to myself when I want to the bathroom. Taylor would spend an hour with me when I was having a bad day. "Taylor, why are you so sweet to me?" I asked him. He looked at me and kissed me. _'Does he know what happened before Joe adopted me? What if he leaves like Colby or Sam?'_ I thought to myself. Taylor looked at me and said "I am going to ask your dads if I could take you to see a movie. Would you like that?" I smiled and kissed him. "Mau...oh my god." Jon said seeing me kiss Taylor. I looked at him and then buried my face into his chest. Taylor started to laugh and then he said "umm... Mr. Good, I was want to know if you would be okay if I take Heather to see a movie." Jon looked at down and then looked at Taylor. He said with a Stern voice "I don't know Taylor. I will have to ask Joe and see what movie we think would be good for you to see." I was so in barest. Taylor and I got up and walked out of the room. We found a locker room that nobody was using. Taylor pushed me up agents the wall and kissed me. We started making out, I let out a moan. I don't think that I would find someone that loved me for me. "Heather, I need you to know that I love you and care about you." He said kissing my neck. I whispered in Taylor's ear "I love you and care about you too but I think we need to slow down." He stopped and kissed me, he looked at me and said "Okay if that is what you want. I love you Heather." We walked out of the locker room and seen Colby hold Cooper. All I could was hold on to Taylor. I said with a soft voice "what...what are you doing hold him Colby" if my dad's find out that you are holding him they will kill you." He just laughed and held Cooper by the arms. Cooper start to cry and screaming. I jumped when Colby let go of Cooper. Taylor throw himself under Cooper before he hit the floor. Colby walked up to me and hit me. Joe and Jon just got done with their match. They seen me on the floor and Taylor holding still crying Cooper. I don't know they were there until Jon came running towards us. "Taylor what happened?" Joe asked. I looked at Taylor and nodded. He told them what Colby did to Cooper and myself. "Dad...can Taylor stay with us for the night?" I asked. They looked at me and Taylor. Both at the same time said "Okay but no sleeping together." Joe added "if I find one of you guys in the others bed. I will kill you both." We nodded.

* * *

On the bus

I smiled when I seen Taylor without a shirt on. He saw me smile and said "Like what you see." I got up and went over to him to kiss him. "DADA!" Cooper yelled before I could kiss him. Jon walked out of the bedroom and said "Taylor. You are going to need to put a shirt please." I looked at him. I smiled and said "daddy you walk around without a shirt on so I think it is okay if Taylor walks around without his." I kissed Taylor softly. Joe come out of the bed and seen my kiss Taylor, he said "I don't think is this going to work. I think Heather should sleep in our bed and Taylor you can sleep in Heather's buck. Jon and I will sleep in bucks too." I rolled my eyes and went to get something to drink. All of a sudden I felt someone's hand on my hip, I throw my head back and hit them as hard as I could. "Ooww, Heather it me baby" Taylor said hold his lip. I felt so bad hitting him and I said "oh my gosh, Taylor I did not know it was you. I am so sorry. How is your lip?" He smiled and said "it is okay, I'm sorry I scared you." We kissed and want to bed.

* * *

On the bus (Taylor P.O.V)

The more I spend time with her, the more I fall in love with her. I looked at Joe and Jon, I was about to ask them something but then we heard a scream. I jumped up and took off to the back of the bus. It was Heather, she was having a nightmare. I don't know what to do. I looked at Joe and said "What do I do? I'm not leaving her like this." Joe looked at me and said "okay you stay but no funny business." I nodded and said her name softly. She slowly opened her eyes, I had to tell her but before I could she said "Taylor, I think I'm falling in love with you and I'm scared. What if you get hurt because of me?" She was crying. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I kissed her and said "you don't have to be scared of me getting hurt. I love you so much. I just want to be there for you." I looked down and saw that she was asleep. I held my soon to be girlfriend in my arms. I fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

(Heather P.O.V)

I wake up in Taylor's arm. All I could think about was 'Oh my gosh. My dads are going to kill us.' I kissed him and said "you have to get out of here before my dad's come in and kill us." He just laughed and said "they know I am in here. You had a nightmare and so I asked your dad if I could stay with you. He said yeah but no funny business." I just laughed and said " I meant what I said last night Taylor. I love you so much but I don't want Colby to hurt you." We started making out. He rolled on top of me. I was in love like I was in love with Sam. "Mmmm, Sam stop we can't do this." I said. Taylor stop kissing me and said "I am not Sam." I don't know what to say, I started crying. "I'm so sorry Taylor. Please don't leave me because I called you Sam." I said crying. He just looked at me and said "it is okay, I know you still love him. I well wait for you." He got up with tears in his eyes and left. I don't know how I really felt about Taylor until he walked out of the room. I got up and ran after him yelling "TAYLOR PLEASE DON'T GO, I AM SORRY PLEASE TAYLOR. I...I LOVE YOU PLEASE!" He stopped and turned around. I ran into his arms, I was never going to let him go. Jon and Joe where in the bathroom making out when they hear everything. Jon came out and said "Taylor can we have a word with you please." He nodded before he left to go talk with my dad's. I kissed him long and passionate.


	27. Taylor Talk

(Joe P.O.V)

Jon looked at me and took a deep breath and said "Taylor, you seem like a good kid. I have worked with your brother and he guy would not stop talking about you. I feel like you are good for our daughter." I smiled when he said 'our daughter' he really loves her. I don't know what to say but I remember what all the dad's said to me when I was dating their daughters. I looked at Taylor really intense and said "if you ever hurt her. I will personally spear you into next week." Jon started laughing. Taylor finally spoke up and said "I love your daughter and would never hurt her like Colby did. When we umm... We were making out she called me Sam. I didn't mean to get upset but I did say that I would wait for her. I know she still loves him." He was nothing like his brother yes, his brother was nice at time. I cleared my throat and said "I think that you are a great guy but why do you want someone that is 5 years younger than you?" He looked at me and laughing said "age is just a number. I don't think she is some 15 year old little girl. She is a beautiful, caring, sweet, and loyal woman. I love her. I love your daughter and I will fight for her if I have too." Jon looked at me with 'aww' look on his face. All I could think about is 'Do I let my baby girl go out with this great young man or some punk ass kid like Austin?' Jon said "Taylor, I will let you go on a movie date with her but the movie date will be on John and Nikki's bus. They will be there so no making out. Tomorrow night after the house show. Is that okay?" Taylor looked at both father and said "yes sir, that is great." Taylor shook their hands and left. Jon looked at me and said "You don't think I was too soft on the boy?" I want over to him and kissed him and said "I was the soft one. You are going to be the dad to our kids." We walked out of the room and seen Cooper in the arms of Colby. I was freaked out when I see Taylor and Heather on the floor with blood coming out of their mouth. Jon held me back, I want to kill him. Jon said "Colby, please put Cooper down and let's talk about this." He looked at Cooper and then he dropped his. Before I know what happened Taylor moved under Cooper. I jumped on Colby and started punching him like he was a punching bag. Jon want over to the kids and said "Joe, we have to get the kids out of here and to a hospital." I looked at Colby who was all bloody and said "okay, I will call John and Nikki. They will take them. We have to find out where J&amp;J are." Jon called John and then called Windom who was Taylor's brother. I called J&amp;J "J&amp;J severity, how may we help you." Joey said. I was mad and said "yes you were hider to protect my family from someone who wanted to hurt them. We are at the hospital now. We will not be needing your help." We all went to the hospital to see if the kids were okay. I found out that Heather and Cooper would be okay and get released out of the hospital tonight. Taylor was not be able to get out. He saved Heather and Cooper again. He was thrown into a brick wall and hit is head making him to be in a coma. I don't know how to tell Heather that her boyfriend was in a coma like Sam.

* * *

Heather (P.O.V)

I did not feel good my head was killing me. Joe walked inn and kissed me on the head. He looked like there was something wrong that he was not telling me. So I asked "dad what is wrong is Cooper okay? How is Taylor? I head Windom talking about him not waking up. I can't lose him I just got him. I do not want to become the next Lita. Dad please tell me that he is going to be okay and wake up." He just looked at me and said "I don't know baby girl. I just want to see you and tell you that we love you. Colby should have stayed away from us." All I could think about was Sam. I had to see Taylor for myself. I wheeled down to his room. Windom looked at me and said "He was all ways talking about you. One day he told me that he was going to marry you. I wish he would wake up so I could tell him I am sorry." I looked at him and asked "why are you sorry? I should be the one to tell him and you that I am sorry." I started to cry, Windom got up and walked over to me. He hugged me and told me that he was going to wake up. I had to be strong for Taylor and Cooper. I fell asleep in a chair by Taylor's bed. I was holding his hand, I wake up when I felt a soft kiss ok my hand, and I looked at Taylor and started to cry. Taylor softly said "Baby, why are you crying we are all okay, right?" I got up and kissed him and said "we are all okay now that you are wake. I love Taylor forever and all ways." I want to go get Windom, Jon, and Joe. I was so happy that we all had our lives and could leave. Steph and triple H and given all the guys a week off to get everyone heathy. I teatwanted to tell Taylor that I wanted to be with him and that he was the only one for me. Joe and Windom were talking when I came into the room. Joe spoke up and said "Baby girl, Windom and I have been talking and we think it would be saver if we got you and Taylor a bus. So if Colby came back to our bus you would not get hurt. I understand you if do not want to do that…" I cut him off and said "Yes I think that would be a great idea."


	28. The Bus

Joe and Jon helped me get the bus ready for Taylor. They made a bed in one of the bunks for him and I just laughed. Cooper and I would stay in the back bedroom. We had John and Nikki come over and cook for us. I could not wait to see Taylor. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it and want do you want?" I asked. "Well if you would open the door baby girl you can see who it is because I have not seen you in forever." He said. I opened to door and jumped into Taylor's arms. Kissing passionately I would feel his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth inviting his tongue in. We heard Windom yell "GET IN THE BUS AND SHUT THE DOOR. COLBY IS COMING !" I pushed Taylor in to the bus and locked the door. I ran and got Cooper from the bed and sat on the floor. Taylor looked at me and whispered "You are save he will not hurt us. I love you." I looked at him and smiled. Cooper was asleep, I layed him on a blanket. We sat on the floor for about a hour. Taylor lend over and kissed my neck. I let out a soft moan, he started kissing along my jawline. I ran my finger throw his hair. "Mmm... Tay we need too...oh god" i started to say. I felt his hand under my skirt. He looked at me and said "Someone is very wet. Do you want me to fix that for you baby?" I bite my lip and nodded, praying that my dads did not come in. I laying on the floor Taylor was on top of me with one finger inside of me, moving it in and out of me. I started kissing him more and more. letting out a loud moun. We heard someone bang on the door. I jump up and fixed my hair and said "who is it?" They said "it is dad and daddy." Cooper wake up and yelled "dada up!" I walked over to him picked him up and walked back to the door, I opened it. Colby had a gun to there heads. I looked at Colby and said "Colby what do you want? Please I will give you whatever you need just let them go." Colby started laughing and said "You will give me whatever I want? Well I want you, So give that stupid baby to your creepy boy toy." So I handed Cooper over to Taylor and kissed him. He said "Baby please don't do this,I love you." I turned and hugged Jon and Joe. They told me they love me and they will get me back before tonight is over with. Colby had let them go and grabbed me. He took me to his hotel room.

Colby's hotel room

I sat down on the bed trying not to cry. He looked at me and said "Mau bell, why are you about to cry? It is just me." I didn't say anything, he come over and hit me across the face. He started yelling "YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YOU WILL DO WHAT EVER I SAY. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I just nodded and started crying. He hit me again. "I need to hear you." He said. I said "yes... yes sir," he was still mad at me. I was scared of what he would do to me. He looked at me and said "When we get to the arena you will not to talk to your so called fathers or your like creep of a boyfriend." I looked down and said "yes, sir." I just want to run to Taylor's arms because that is where I felt save and Colby know that. We left the hotel room for the arena. Colby looked at me and said "Mau Bell, can you put on a smile for me? I will give you something whatever you want." I looked down and said "Yes sir." I put on a Fake smile just to make him happy. I looked around to see if Taylor was there but he probably would have Cooper with him. I felt someone grab my hair and pulling me. I started to let out a scream but if it was Colby he would hit me. I was pulled into a room and started crying. "Baby girl why are you crying?" A voice said. I know that voice and I said "Taylor, why are you here. You are going to get hurt. I am..." Before I could finish, Colby come up be hide me. He picked me up and throw me over his shoulder. He walked into his locker room, he hit me across the face and started yell "WHAT DID I SAY. DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU BEFORE WE GOT TO THE ARENA?" I said softly "Yes sir, you told me...me to not to talk to my dads and my boyfriend then you told me to smile and you would give whatever I want." He smiled at me and kissed me on the head.

Sorry for a short story. I Will try to post more...


	29. Found you

( Joe's P.O.V)

When I got to the arena Hunter called me into his office. "Hey Joe, how are my two favorite kids doing?" He asked. I looked at him and said "Well Cooper is starting to talk and Heather was taken by Colby. I tried to stop it but he had a gun to Jon and myself." Hunter looked at me and said "I will help you get that little girl back and if there is something Steph or I can do please just let us know." I nodded and left. Taylor was running tortes me. "Taylor why are you running?" I asked as he trying to catching his breath he mumbled "Colby...here...Heather.." I looked at him and said "ok say that again please." Finally catching his breath, he said "Colby is here and he has Heather with him and her face is red from what it looks like a couple of slaps." All I could see was red and the. I yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF BITCH, WHERE IS HE?!" Taylor just pointed and said "take a left and then a right get at the door." I could see Jon and he had Cooper in his hands. We meet eye to eye and he know what I was about to do. He gave Cooper to NIKKI and whispered something to her. Jon and I made our was down the hall and to a door when we heard. "YOU BEST DO AS I TELL YOU NEXT TIME OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT STUPID BABY OR THAT FAT ASS BOYFRIEND OF YOURS. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Then we heard a slap and Colby yell"YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION. YOU LITTLE SLUT." I had about enough, I kicked the door in and started punching Colby. When I looked up I seen Heather in a ball with out clothes on. Jon ran up to her and put his coat on her. She was crying and blood was every were. Jon picked her up and carried her to the bus for some clothes. Hunter came running in with some other superstar. They pulled me off of him and I yelled "IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY CHILDREN YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

* * *

(Jon's P.O.V)

I carried my little girl how was shaking. I held her close to me, I just want to make everything better. I got to the bus and walked into the master bedroom. I put her down and was about to get her some clothes. She whispered "daddy, please don't leave me alone please."I looked at her and said "baby girl I'm not going anywhere just going to give you some clothes." I walked to her bunch and got some clothes before I going back into to the room. I broke down, all I could do is think to myself _'what did he do to my child. I am going to kill him.'_ I was walking back when she started screaming, I dropped the clothes and ran to her. I ran into the room and seeing she was asleep. "Heather, baby ssshhh your okay. Heather" I said soothing her.

* * *

(Heather P.O.V)

I slowly wake up and seeing my dads with me, all I could is hug them. Jon was next to me rubbing my back. I looked down and seeing that I was in his coat. I said "daddy, what is going to happen to Colby. He is going to hurt all the people I love." I started crying when we heard the door open. Jon looked to see who it was. I was right behind him and right in front of us was Taylor. I pushed pasted Jon and ran into his arms. I started crying when he put his arms around me. He kissed me and said "doll, you are safe and nobody is going to let him hurt you. I will not let that happen to you, not to my beautiful girlfriend." I don't want to let go of him. He carried me back to the room and helped me get dressed. I had cut and bruised all over me. I looked away when he touched one of my bruises.

* * *

A/N:Sorry I have not been writing on this story. I am working on another one and been really busy. I love you guys. Please read my other story and help me with some ideas to write both stories.


	30. The Father

**A/N: sorry for not writing but I have had a bad case of writers block. I have changed some things so if you would like to go read chapters 1-19 that will be okay, but here you guys go. HOPE YOU LOVE IT.**

* * *

Nobody P.O.V

Taylor when to the hospital with Heather. The doctor had looked over her at least fourteen time before they had moved her to a room. Taylor was there the whole time, she looked scared to talk to the police and the doctor. She would just cry when someone other than Taylor would come near her or want to look at her. Taylor sat on the bed holding Heather close to him. Joe and Jon were out talking to the doctor. One doctor spoke up and said "mr. Good and mr. Aino'i, we have been checking your daughter to see if there is something wrong with her brain because she has not talked to us or the police about what happened. We did find out that your daughter **_was_** pregnant but sadly lost the baby. We need to do more test to see of she will ever have kids again." Jon looked at the doctor who said all that and asked "did you say **_WAS_** pregnant?" The doctor nodded and said "yes **_WAS_** pregnant but she is not now sadly." Joe looked at Jon and said "Our baby girl was going to have a baby. Colby will pay for what he did." Jon looked in the room to see Taylor holding his daughter and just talking like they normally be doing but Heather was in her own world, Jon looked away and said "what are we going to tell Taylor?" Joe just said with a sad voice "the truth." Jon said crying "I will tell him, you can go sit with her and hold her."

Joe P.O.V

I looked at my scared little girl and it broke my heart. All I could think about was my baby girl pregnant with Colby's baby. I walked into the room as Taylor walked out. I walked over to Heather and slowly said "baby girl, I am going to sit down on the bed and you can move closer if you want to." I slowly sat on the bed, as I did she watched me very close. I trying putting my arm around her but then she flipped out and yelled "NO PLEASE DON'T HIT ME PLEASE!" I looked at her and said "Baby girl, I well not hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt." She ran in to a corner and rolled up into a ball. Taylor and Jon ran into the room, Taylor went over there to my daughter and picked her up. I felt like I was useless at this time. I promise her from day one that I would not let my friends hurts her and I had fled her. I just walked out of the room. Jon come up to me from behind and said "Joey, babe you have to be strong for her at this time. Maybe we should give her time to come back to us. Let's go back to the hotel and give her time to sleep and when we come back everything will be okay. " I looked at him and just nodded , before we lifted the hospital, we were stopped by a doctor who said "hello are you the parents of Heather?" I nodded and he said "My name is Dr. Adam Copeland. I will be helping your daughter. I have looked at all the reports and I found something that everyone else has missed.i see that it said that she was pregnant but I have been doing some looked at the images of the uterus and found something." I looked at the doctor and said "what did you find? We were told that there was a chance that she would not be able to have kids." He nodded and said " well I can tell you if everything goes well you will be grandparents. Congratulations your daughter was going to have twins but she was beaten so badly that she lost one." I looked at Jon with tears in my eyes. Jon spoke up and said "we are going to be grandparents. Thank you for that great new." We walked back down to Heather's room but to see her and Taylor cuddling up together so we felt until the morning.

Heather P.O.V

I was sitting with Taylor, He just held me close well I cried. We had to go to the hospital because Colby raped me. Taylor whisper "I lover you and we will get throw this. Your dads and myself will be here." He kissed me, all I could think to myself is "why does everyone say they love me but then this shit happen to me?" Dad came in and looked like he had been crying, he said "Taylor can I talk to you in private please? Heather, daddy will be in soon." I just nodded, I did not want to talk about I was afraid that someone would hit me. I watched Taylor walk away, when Taylor opened daddy was walking in. He come over to me and sat on the bed. He want to put his hand around me but before he could I started yelling "NO PLEASE DON'T HIT ME PLEASE!" He looked at me and said "Baby girl, I well not hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt." All I could do is run to a corner of the room and ball up. I crying until I felt Taylor kiss my head. The doctor came in and told my dads that they were going to give me some medicine so I could sleep. Taylor sat with me when they gave me the medicine. I tried to fight it but it was no use in that.

Taylor P.O.V

I sat with Heather on my lap. I was the only one she would let touch her. I had to be strong for her, she need me more now then ever before. I heard her mumble something but I didn't want to push her. I looked up and seen Jon come in the room. He looked at me and said "Taylor can I talk to you in private please? Heather, daddy will be in soon." I got up and kissed Heather on the head. I walked outside and just lost it. "Jon why did he do that her. What is going to happen, what if she never talks again. I love her and from know on when we have sex she will see him." He looked at me and said "Taylor, she was pregnant but he beat her so bad that she lost it and may never be able to have kids." All I could do is cry, then I looked at Jon and said "I will stand by her side of ever and always. I love her so much. I know that she is under age for 3 more years but when she is off age with yours and Joe blessing can I marry Heather?" He just looked at me and said "Yes you have mine but you will have to talk to the man who adopted her. I love all three of them..." Then we heard yelling coming from Heather's room. I took off running to her room and saw her in a ball in the corner. I walked over to her and kissed her on the head. I picked her up and stayed with her until she was asleep. I held her and cried, that is all I could do. Think about the life she lost because of Colby. I slowly started to fall asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor P.O.V

I wake up to Heather whispering "Taylor, why are my dads crying all the time?" I kissed her on the cheek and said "It's so good to hear your voice again baby. ( kiss on the lips.) I think they are crying because you think that someone is going to hurt you. Just have to have faith in the people who love you and are around you." I got up but she pulled me back down and kissed me. I kissed her back and brushed my tongue a crossed her lip telling her to open. We started making out when we heard someone start laughing. We looked at it was her dads and the doctors. I just smiled and said "She is back, my baby is back. I love you Heather Mau Aino'i, I really do." With tears running down my face, I looked at Joe and said "sir, can I speak to you please." He nodded and said "yes but can you give us a minute to talk with my daughter." I nodded and looked at a scared Heather, I said. "Baby, don't be scared your dads and these doctor are going to talk to you. I will be back with something to eat and maybe something special for my girl." She looked at me and whispered "popcorn, root beer, and goldfish please." I kissed her on the head and said "okay baby." When I felted the room I just broke down in tears.

Joe P.O.V

I looked in throw the small window and saw Heather's lips moving and Taylor kissing her. I just love seeing my baby girl happy. Jon and I walked into the room and then Dr. Copeland come and laughed. Taylor looked like he was about to lose it when he said "She is back, my baby is back. I love you Heather Mau Aino'i, I really do." Then the tears started running down his face, He looked at me and said "sir, can I speak to you please." I nodded and said "yes but can you give us a minute to talk with my daughter." He nodded and looked at a scared Heather, He said. "Baby, don't be scared your dads and these doctor are going to talk to you. I will be back with something to eat and maybe something special for my girl." She looked at him and whispered softly "popcorn, root beer, and goldfish please." He kissed her on the head and said "okay baby." I walked over to Heather and slowly said "baby girl, I am going to try this again. I'm going sit down on the bed and you can move closer if you want to." I slowly sat on the bed, as I did she watched me very close. I looked at her as she gave me her hand. Jon came over and sat down in a chair. Dr. Copeland just watched us interact with her and said "you two work with kids or are just like to your daughter?" I laughed and said "we wrestle for a living and we do make a wish. So we know how to work with kids."

Dr. Copeland P.O.V

"Hello Heather my name is Dr. Adam Copeland and I'm here to talk to you about something but first can I take a look at your stomach." She nodded and mumble something. I looked at one of the dads and asked "what did she say?" He shrugged his shoulders. I did a ultrasound and brought the baby up on the computer and said "do you know what that is?" She looked at the computer and looked down and back up. I looked at her and said "that is your baby." She started crying and yelled "GET OUT ALL OF YOU. I WANT TAYLOR, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I nodded and cleaned her off the best I could do. I walked out with both fathers and said "she has gone throw a lot. Give her some more time. I will give her some medicine to calm her down so you can find the father of the baby. I bet he is in the gift shop. I'll be around so if the father would like to take to me he can." Before I could leave someone said "he is not the father of the baby. She was raped." I just nodded and said "well that young man that was here all night and all day yesterday. He will make a great father to that Baby." I walked in to the room to have a lamp thrown at me, so I walked out and got some nurses who could help me get her calmed down so she would not hurt herself or the baby.

A/N PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND COMMENT


	31. Pregnant and confidence

**Hope you guys like this chapte. Please follow me and comment on it. **

* * *

Heather P.O.V  
I sat in bed looking for my Taylor. I thought to myself "what am I going to do with a baby. Well Taylor leave me because this baby is not his." I just cried, Taylor come in with my food. He seen me crying and said "What is wrong? Did I forget something?" I put my hand on my stomach and said "What if I told you that I was having a baby?" He looked at me and said "I would love it just like I love you. I would be the best father for it and give everything it needs. Why do you ask?" I teared up and said "Taylor, I'm so sorry. I love you so much and you're the best thing that happened to me. I'm...I'm pregnant. Please don't leave me. I need you." Taylor looked at me and said "your dads said that you were pregnant but that you lost it because of the beating and that you couldn't get pregnant. How...How are you still pregnant?" I looked at him and said softly "your going to leave me because this baby is not yours? Taylor, I am so sorry for putting you in this spot." He set the food down and walked out of the room. I sat in bed and cried, the love of my life walked out on me. I want to sleep and had a dream of the baby.

Taylor P.O.V

When I Heather was asking me all those questions all I could do is think about the baby she lost. Then when she said that she was pregnant I didn't know what to think. I just walked out and with out of the room and went to the gift shop. I was buying baby blanks, baby outfits, and stuffed animals. The lady at the gift shop asked "you must have just had a baby and not know about it?" I laughed and said "I just found out. My girlfriend is here and is having to have surgery but we just found out." She smiled and said "here you can all the stuffed animal on me. Congratulations on the baby and good luck." I said "thank you so much for everything." I walked out with a big box of stuffed animals and two bags of baby blanket and baby outfits. I was Jon and Joe sitting out in the waiting room, I walked over there with everything and said "I thought she was not pregnant and was not able to get pregnant. How did this happen? I mean I love your daughter and will love our baby but how?" Joe said "she had twins and that one of them die and the other one was up higher then the other one would have been. So I guess that is why they said that she was not pregnant. Taylor what if the baby has problems what will you do? Are you going to leave her and the baby? Do you love my daughter? Are you going to marry her?" I smiled and said "Well Mr. Aino'i, it is funny because I would like to ask you if I would get your blessing to have your daughters hand in marriage? I know that she is underage for 3 more years but I love her and I would never leave her or our baby. I just want the baby to be happy and if there is something wrong with the baby then so be it. I will take care of it, my brother is teaching me how to wrestle." He smiled and said "yes, I know you love my daughter and you will the baby. I give you my blessings but if you hurt her there will be a line of people who will hurt you. Do I make myself clear and I know in Florida and some other states that she can be 16 years old and get married if we ( pointing at Jon and himself) say it's okay." I started crying and said "thank you so much. I will be the best son-in-law and brother-in-law. Thank you." They hugged me and said "go see your soon to be wife." I left and walked to the door of Heather's room, I looked in the window and saw that she was a sleep. I slowly walked in and put the stuff down, I walked over to the bed and go in with her. She moved her head on to my chest. I fell asleep in minutes.

Joe P.O.V

I watched my soon to be son-in-law walk away from us. I looked at Jon, he had tears in his eyes then said "he is going to be a great father and husband for our little girl." I put my hands on my face and cried. Jon hugged me and then he said "we still have one and he is just a baby. Let's go to the hotel and have some fun before Nikki brings him to us." I nodded and said "let's go see our girls before." We walked to the door and saw Taylor and Heather sleep. I smiled and said "let's go." We walked really fast to the car. I got in to the drivers seat and pulled out of the parking lot. It didn't take Jon to unbuckle my pants and pull my dick out. He put it in his mouth had started bobbing his head up and down on it. All I could do is moan. I drove as fast as I could and prayed that I did not get pulled over. I look at the road and said "Jon you have to stop or I am going to cum." We got to take the hotel save, I round the car off and like locked it. We ran to the elevator and got in. Once In the room, I picked up Jon and throw him on the bed. I jumped on him and started kissing him. I said "I am going to fuck you so hard that you will never walk again." He moaned and took off him all of my clothes and I same. Once we both naked, I got on top of Jon and pushed my 8" cock into his tight ass. He said "baby I love you so much but…mmmmm" I just smiled and started to move.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Couple of hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I wake up to my telephone ringing. I picked it up and said "hello... Yes this is her father... Okay... Why are you doing that... I see...okay My boyfriend and I will be there shortly... You too." I was about to get up when I looked Jon had his head in my chest. I smiled and moved a pillow in replace of my chest. I got in the shower, once done I got dressed and went to wake me Jon. I started kissed him and I put my hand around his cock and slowly moved it up and down. Once he was awake and showered, we left. I called Nikki to asked her to bring Copper to the hospital so we could see and he could see him sister. Jon and I walked to Heather's room and seen Taylor in there trying to keep it all together.

* * *

**A/N: How was on the phone? Why did it look like Taylor was trying to keep it together? When will Taylor asks her to marry him? You can help write the story.**


	32. Marry Me

Sorry I have not been writing. I have been really busy but here we go. Hope y'all like.

* * *

Taylor P.O.V

After getting Joe and Jon's blessing to marry Heather, I walked into the room to see her asleep with her hand on her stomach. I smiled thinking about our baby; I walked over to the bed and got in. When I did she moved her head to chest, I kissed her head and fell asleep. It felt like I had just shut my eyes when she started to have a seizure. I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room to get a nurse. I had to stay out of the room and then the doctor come out and ask me "what my relationship was with Heather." I said "she is my girlfriend but soon she will be my wife." He nodded and said "we have to open her head up to stop some bleeding and if we don't we could lose her and the baby." I just looked at him and said "can I see her before you take her back please." He nodded and I walked into the room and went to the bed. I know I had to be strong for Heather. I said "Baby, they are going to you back to the OR. I will be here when you wake up. I love you Heather and this baby. Please don't leave me please." I kissed her as they took her down the hall. I went back to the room, when I start to cry. I had to be strong for Heather. I turned around to see Joe and Jon.

Nobody's P.O.V

All of the guys had to go to the waiting room; it was going to be a long day. Taylor just sat with his hands over his face trying not to look at Jon or Joe. Joe walked over and said "Taylor, she will be okay. She will make it." Taylor looked up and said "What is taking them so long. We should have heard something by now." Taylor got up and left the waiting room. Jon was looking out the window and said "The last time I was in a waiting room it was for my baby sister. Joe she was all I had and when I look at Heather, I can see my sister and it hurts me so much. She was only 7 years old. She died because I couldn't get her to the hospital." Joe walked over to Jon and hugged him and kissed his neck. Taylor walked outside and sat on a carp. He started crying when he saw a little boy not even 2 years old. Taylor got up and walked over to the little boy and said "hey where is your mommy and daddy?" The little boy looked at Taylor and said "mommy bye bye, daddy bye bye." Taylor looked around and picked up the little boy. He said "what is your name? My name is Taylor." The little boy said "Am!" Taylor smile and said "Sam, well are you hungry?" The little boy nodded and so Taylor picked up the little boy. They went to the cafeteria to see what food they had.

Jon's P.O.V

All I could do is think about Lily and what happened. I missed her so much and it hurts still thinking about it. I never told anyone about Lily because it just was too hard.

****Flashbacks****

**Jon was 16 years old and had to work after school that day. He was running a little late because his boss was giving him is money two weeks early, when he opened the door he heard his little sister Lily scream as his mother's boyfriend push her down the stairs. He try to get up the stairs as fast as he could to get a hold of his sister but it was too late. When Jon got to his sister, she was bleeding from the head and the noise. He picked her up and ran out of the apartment building and stole his mother's boyfriend car. He got Lily to the hospital as fast as he could. When they reached the hospital Jon jumped out and carried Lily in. The nurse at the front desk ran to help him. She took Lily back but Jon had to wait but it was too late for the doctor to do anything for Lily. Jon walked back to the room that the little body was in Jon started cried as he kissed her head.**

****Flashback over****

I sat in the waiting room with Joe's head on my shoulder asleep. I saw the doctor come in and walked towards us. I said "Joe the doctor is here. Hello doctor, how is our girl?" He said " well we try everything we could to stop the bleeding.( tears running down my face) But we finally did. She is in recovery room and the next 24 hours will be critical." I stood up and shook the doctor's hand and said "thank you." I kissed Joe then he said "we have to find Taylor and tell him. But we will leave out the beginning." I smile and said "yeah that would be best." We walked hand in hand to get something to eat before looking for Taylor but found him with a 2 year old boy. I walked over to little boy with jello in his hair and said "Taylor, she is recovering and we can see her in the morning." The little boy smiled at me and said "Me am." I just laughed and watched him feed himself.

The morning

Heather's P.O.V

When I wake up, I was alone and my head was killing me. I hit the nurse button and she come in. I slowly sat up. I saw the door open and in walked my dads and Taylor with the cutest little boy on his shoulder asleep. I looked at Taylor and said "who is this little guy?" He said "this is Sam, I found him outside of the hospital yesterday. Do you remember what happened?" I looked at him and said "I remember falling asleep and then waking up with my head killing me. Why what happen that I need to remember?" My daddy looked at me with upset look and said "Nothing happed that you need to remember. Dad and I will see you later." They kissed me on the head and left. Taylor looked at me and said "what do you think about keeping Sam?" I looked at them both and said "Tay-bear, I think that is a great idea but we are not married and I am pregnant with a baby that I don't want but will love it no matter what." Taylor looked at me and said "What if I could give you marriage and kids that you want? What if we take care of Sam and little Taylor? Leialoha Heather Mau Aino'I will you make me a very happy man and become my wife?" I could not be leave it Taylor Michael Rotunda was asking me to marry him. "Yes, YES I WILL MARRY YOU TAYLOR!"

* * *

**Hope you love the chapter and please R&amp;R**


End file.
